Here's Hoping For Love
by Pink Cherry Blossom
Summary: FINISHED!!!! Syaoran's back to Tomoeda, but what lies happens to be unknown? Will everything be okay for our couple, or are there secrets waiting to be uncovered? R&R I kinda suck at summaries like many others...
1. The Beginning

**Author's Note**: Thanks to those who read my story, I had a fun time writing it anyway. Now, I'm back with another story, about Sakura and Syaoran in the future. I hope you enjoy this one just as much! R&R Thanx, Catch ya Later!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, nor will I ever, I don't even own Fei..he belongs to Xenogears *sad*

  


**Here's Hoping For Love**

By: Pink Cherry Blossom

Prologue

  


**Key:**

_blah_ = thoughts

"blah" = talking

************************************In China****************************************

_I'll be home soon, Ying Fa, just one more day. _Syaoran was packing all his possessions into boxes to be shipped out to Japan. He was 17, 9 months until his next birthday, and he needed a bride; mainly Sakura Kinomoto. Syaoran Li had finished his training, ready to become the Li Clan's next leader. He had grown to a grand height of 5' 10" feet. After years of strenuous training, he gained well-tone muscles all around, even a six pack. His hands were well-callous, but soft. His hair was still as untamable as back in his schoolboy days, but he had grown his chestnut hair longer than when he was 10, smelling of an autumn crisp scent. He still had those intense amber eyes that bared into your soul, but also let you peer into. The great change was that he smiled more, and that he was more jolly then before; a change for the better. Wearing a simple forest green wife beater and green boxers, he was finishing the packing before tomorrow. _Just you wait, Cherry Blossom, I kept my promise....I'll be home soon. _After finishing his packing, he glanced around the room. _It's so bare, nothing...._ The mint green walls were bare, his desk sat in to corner, but that was getting shipped out, he had his clothes on that oak desk for the airport and the window as closed, no curtains. The only thing left was his bed and the white and blue bedsheets. A knock was sounded on the door, and her was shaken out of his reverie.

  


"Hey......Syaoran, you ready to go? I got all my stuff packed too, it'll be great to see them again after all these years." Meiling said while popping her head in with a cheery face. Meiling Rae still had her long ebony hair that smelled like Jasmine in her two buns. She was about 5' 7" and had joyful terra-cotta eyes that soften over the years. "You are ready, right? I hope everything works out......I can't wait to see them tomorrow! Night, Xiao Lang!"

  


"Yeah, yeah, night Meiling." Syaoran replied, staring out the window, while Meiling left. He then turned over a clutched his 'Sakura' Bear. _I can't wait until tomorrow........Saturday..................._

_***********************************_**In Japan**_*************************************_

__"'Night Fei-kun, I had a really great time." Sakura replied to her boyfriend from school.

  


"I'm glad you did Sakura-chan, we're still up for tomorrow?" Fei Wong asked.

  


"Hai.......Ja ne!" Sakura said, then gave him a peck on the lips, turned around and opened her door to her new apartment. She turn stepped in, closed and door and walked straight up to her room. Sakura grew up as a beautiful 16 year old, a height of 5' 7" and had all the right curves, like an hourglass. Her hair had grew longer, reaching her hips, and now she wore it in a braid or a bun. Her bangs grew as long as her face, so she had to sweep them out her eyes. It was still that silky auburn hair that captured the scent of Cherry Blossoms. She still had her emerald eyes that she inherited from her mother, that twinkled in the light and when she was happy. It still had a look of innocents, but it was a true feature for Sakura. 

  


_It's so lonely without Kero, but he's with Tomoyo.........I'm so sleepy, I'll take a shower in the morning............_ Sakura then took the process of taking of her slim-fitting blue dress off, and putting on her pale pink pajamas. She took a good look around her room, loving the pictures of Cherry Blossoms, and all her stuffed animals and memorabilia of her family. She opened her pink curtains so she could she the stars. _They're so pretty........... _Sakura then plopped down in her bed, and pulled the covers over her body. _It's so warm for_ _October.........._ She then grabbed her 'Syaoran' bear, never feeling secure without him. Sakura looked out her window to the golden moon, _Syaoran, I hope you moved on.............._

*******************************************************************************

So how was it? Was it good? Please R&R, that was only the prologue. Also, magic won't have a big part in this, and they are in their Senior Year in High School. They is no evil man trying to get Sakura, it's more everyday life.........Fei just likes Sakura for her personality, that's it. The next chapter should have Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura and another OC at school and what's it like........also, about Syaoran's trip!


	2. Estatic, then Devastation?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CCS, or Fei...........Xenogears in so cool! And Fei's sooooooooooo hot!

**Author's Note**: Hope you like this chapter, it's so much fun to write. Also, I forgot to mention in the first chapter, but Meiling and Syaoran broke their engagement, and now their just like best friends. Kapiesh! I'll have another out next week. Enjoy! Thanx, R&R! Catch ya Later!

  


  


**Here's Hoping For Love**

By: Pink Cherry Blossom

Chapter 1

  


**Key:**

"blah" = talking

_blah _= thinking

**************************************In China**************************************

"Bye everyone! Hope to see you soon!" Meiling shouted to everyone in chinese at the airport. It was the next morning, Saturday, and they were on their way to Japan. Syaoran and Meiling were standing outside the gate saying good-bye to their relatives. Standing in a simple white collared shirt and green slacks, Syaoran was hugging his mother, and even all his sisters. Meiling was basically in a red chinese dress that hugged all her curves and went down to her ankles with a slit on the left up to her thigh, and hair in its usual style, she yelled at everyone, silently weeping.

  


"Bye, mom........I'll miss you............even you Feimei, Fanren, Xiefa, Fuutie........" Syaoran started, but was cut off by a giant bear hug from his sister. "We'll MISS you little brother!"

  


"And, Xiao Lang, I hope you have that bride of yours soon........I'll talk to you later, we'll keep in touch the next year. Also, you can get all your funds from your account while there." Yelan said.

  


While blushing, "Yes mom, I'll see you soon." He gave her a great big hug, almost lifting her off of the ground in the process.

  


"All bordering Flight HK411985, we are bordering now, this is the last call........Flight HK411985, please board the plane, Thank You." The intercom said over their heads. The two people said last farewells, then left to go on the plane. 

  


While walking on the ramp, Meiling asked Syaoran, " What are you gonna do when we get there?" And he replied, " I gonna surprise Sakura with Peonies after we unpack the stuff." 

  


"Oh..." Meiling replied. Then, a stewardess led them to their seats. "This is your captain speaking. You have boarded Flight HK411985, and will approximately land in Tokyo, Japan at about 2:00 pm. Please enjoy the flight, and the movie should be on shortly. Thank You." The plane started to take off, then in 5 minutes it was up in the air.

  


_Sakura.........Ying Fa.........I'm coming............_ Syaoran then fell asleep, dreaming of what today's Sakura looked like. Meiling sat there, watching the screen for the movie. She peeked out of the corner of her eye_, I hope everything works out..............I want you to be happy............_

***************************************In Japan*************************************

Sakura was walking along the sidewalk with Fei's arm around her in her mint green sundress that had little peonies on it, and it was sleeveless, and when up to mid-thigh. Her hair was in a long loose braid in the back." Today, we're going to go to the new carnival in the park, and then we're good out to dinner........is that okay?" Fei asked.

  


"Sure Fei-kun.......where?" Sakura questioned back. 

  


"A surprise." Fei replied.

  


Sakura then walked down, staring at Fei. He was about 5' 10" and had a tough built with well-toned muscles. He had dark tan skin, because he was from Beijing. He had long black hair that was tied in a ponytail that reached his waist. Fei had deep amber eyes, that had tints of green in them......almost hazel. He was wearing a simple nice casual Polo shirt and nice blue pants that matched the shirt. Sakura had met Fei at school when he was a transfer student and they had to work on a project. Things just clicked from there. "Sakura, we're here..........."

  


"Oh..okay. Let's have FUN!!!!!!!!!!!"

***********************************Back To The Airplane******************************

"We have landed in Japan. Please enjoy your stay." The captain said. Syaoran woke up, and then shook Meiling next to him. She then got up, and both went to go get their carry-on luggage. They decided they buy clothes here instead of dragging it all from Hong Kong.

  


" Let's go buy a car.......Meiling...You want to drive?" Syaoran asked her with a funny look.

  


" SURE, let's hope our furniture it there......." Meiling replied. The pair walked out the airport and over to one of the car ownerships. He then filled out the info, and showed his driver license, and credit card. With the decision of both, they decided on a Green 2002 Ford Explorer. With tinted windows and dice on the mirror. They put their stuff in it, and drove back to the old apartment from childhood, where they would be staying for a year.

*******************************************************************************

After a long drive, and 5 arguments, they reached the apartment. "See, I told you it would be there......" Meiling said in a know-it-all voice.

  


"Yeah, yeah....oh we have to start talking in japanese now." Syaoran replied in japanese.

  


"Hai. Now let's unpack and get the furniture." Meiling lead the movers in and showed them where to put the furniture, and where to put the boxes at. The apartment was still in great shape, still had pink, white and green walls, and all the appliances. For a couple of hours, Meiling and Syaoran moved, switched, hung, applied and did whatever to set up the house, and by 7:00pm it was finished.

  


"Okay, I'm gonna visit Sakura now..........." Syaoran said, grabbing the keys.

  


"Hai........I'm gonna go shopping for food. I'm making Dim Sum." Meiling replied.

  


"Glad you're cooking improved......" Syaoran said, and then shut the door, not hear Meiling's rants about her cooking.

  


_I'll go to her old house_. Syaoran drove to Sakura's old house, and then knocked on the door._ Please be there, please be there...._

  


"Ohayo. Who are you?" Someone asked after opening the door, looking with short, chopped black hair and blue eyes, and looked about 23. He looked like he was exhausted.

  


"Hey, Touya-san. Is Sakura here?" Syaoran asked.

  


"How do you know me? How do you know Sakura?"

  


"Don't you know me?"

  


"Iie."

  


"Syaoran. Syaoran Li? The CHINESE GAKI!?"

  


"OHHHHHHHH! You again. Nice to see you. Anyway Sakura doesn't live here anymore. She moved out." Touya said in Disbelief.

  


"Arigato. Look, can I have her address? I need to talk to her.........and I'll talk to you later, and you know, you're not as scary as you were 7 years ago. I'll keep in touch." Syaoran said, then received Sakura's address and phone number and left. _The Gaki's back?_ Touya asked himself.

*******************************************************************************

Syaoran picked up some Peonies from a local flower shop, and then drove home, after noticing that her new place was near his. _I'll walk there........_ He walked down the sidewalk to her house, but passed by a restaurant. He then peered into it, noticing a girl in there with a guy. _That looks just like Sakura.........and it feels just like her, too._ Syaoran felt for an aura and found it. Wh_o's the guy? Is that her boyfriend? Iie.. Syaoran........don't jump to conclusions......._ Then he saw Sakura give the guy a passionate kiss on the lips. _No.........No...........it can't be true!_ Deciding not to let his anger get to him, he left and dropped the flowers on the ground. He then walked home, feeling depressed._ How could you do this to me Ying Fa..........How could you?_

  


" You okay Sakura?" Fei asked her while she suddenly looked out the window of the restaurant.

  


_That felt like Syaoran, but I guess it's my imagination......._ "Hoe..........Hai, yeah I am........."

*******************************************************************************

Meiling looked up from dinner to see Syaoran walk in sulkily. "Daijoubu?" She asked.

  


"Yeah" He replied depressed.

  


"You want to eat dinner?"

  


"Not hungry."

  


"Want to talk?"

  


"Later.......I promise....I'll talk to you, just let me think.........." Syaoran then walked up to his room. _Oh, Syaoran............_

_******************************************************************************_

Yeah! I'm done with chapter 1, next will be chapter 2. Hope you read it...........Thanx. R&R! That was so sad.............I'm gonna start crying.......................*waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa*


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Thanks to those who reviewed! Here's another chapter........ Xenogears is the coolest game ever! You have to play it! Even though Fei would look better with me then Elyheim! HAHAHA!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, and Fei's from Xenogears..............

  


**Here's Hoping For Love**

By: Pink Cherry Blossom

Chapter 2

  


**Key:**

_blah_ = Thinking

"blah" = Talking

*******************************************************************************

Syaoran woke up the next morning, Sunday. He was still kind of depressed about the incident with Sakura at the restaurant. He then looked over at the clock. _9:00am...............I never used to wake up this late............what's happening to me? I wonder if Meiling's up.........._ He then got through the process of getting dressed in a simple green t-shirt from his sisters and khaki cargo jeans with black sneakers, and did his daily routine with the brushing and the flossing and the combing. He opened his door and went in the direction of the kitchen.

  


Meiling saw him out the corner of her eye when he entered. " So the Great and Early Xiao Lang decides to wake-up late.........what happened to you?"

  


Syaoran replied in monotone, " I don't want to talk about it just yet."

  


Meiling then decided to pry. " Okay, well I'll be here if you need me. But, what's wrong?"

  


"I said I don't want to talk. I tell you after I go for a walk."

  


"Well, are you going to eat first?"

  


"Yeah." So the two sat and ate the scrambled eggs in silence. Then after about 10 minutes, Syaoran got up and put his dish in the sink.

  


"I'm going out." Syaoran replied again in monotone, while grabbing his jacket by the door.

  


"Ok, but you promise you'll talk?" Meiling asked very carefully, looking at him worried.

  


"Yeah." Syaoran opened the door and left, leaving behind a worried Meiling.

*******************************************************************************

Syaoran started to walk his way down to the local park in deep thought. _Ah.......the air is so fresh. But what am I to do? Sakura's happy, but that leaves me where? I love her with all my heart, but she moved on.........I guess I'll go back to Hong Kong soon. It's my only option. _Syaoran then bumped into someone. " Excuse me, miss, Gomen nasai. I wasn't watching where I was going."

  


" It's okay Syaoran-kun, you know how clumsy I am." The person replied with a small giggle, picking itself up.

  


" Sakura?" Syaoran asked in disbelief. _This is not what I wanted when I came for a walk, I wanted to think, not talk to my problem..........Kami! Doushite?_

  


__"Hai, it's me, Sakura." _He's actually back! I missed him so much!_

  


__" So why are you here?"

  


"Just going for a walk." Syaoran then walked over and sat on the local bench. Sakura then decided to follow him in her green mini-skirt and a simple pink tank top with pink platform sandals and her long straight auburn hair.

  


Sakura asked nicely, "So, how it's been?"

  


"Just fine." Syaoran said in monotone.

  


"So, why did you come back? I missed you lots." Sakura replied.

" I came back for something, but now it's gone somewhere, and since because of that, I'm going back to Hong Kong." Syaoran said. _You playing with me Sakura.........._

  


__"Oh." Just then, Fei walked up dressing in a blue t-shirt and blue jeans with a blue nike visor and shoes.

  


"Oh, Ohayo Sakura-chan. You ready for our date?. Oh_, _And who are you?" Fei asked nicely, with not a hint of jealousy to Sakura, and the last part to Syaoran. _You must be her friend.........._

  


"Ohayo Fei-kun." Sakura replied cheerfully. _I wonder if Syaoran's moved on...? _

  


__"Ohayo." Syaoran states curtly.

  


"Fei-kun, this is Syaoran Li." Sakura introduces.

  


"THE LI? As in the LI CLAN? You're the next leader right? I'm from China, too! Oh, by the way I'm Fei Wong, Sakura's......." 

  


"Boyfriend." Syaoran says, not caring about the Li clan stuff.

  


"Right. How'd you know?" Fei asked dumb-founded. 

  


"Just a feeling. Hey can I talk to you Sakura?" Syaoran says. _So Sakura does have a boyfriend...............I guess I have to go back to Hong Kong................_

  


__"Sure." Sakura then follows Syaoran over to some trees, out of ear's distance, while Fei sat down and admired the trees.

  


"So what did you want to talk about?" Sakura asked innocently.

  


"Sakura, how come you did this to me?" Syaoran questioned, heading straight to the point.

  


"Nani?" Sakura says dumb-founded.

  


"How come you couldn't wait for me? Like we promised?" Syaoran asked again with a hint of sadness in his voice,

  


"I don't know, how did you expect me to wait for you?" Sakura cried in disbelief.

  


"If I was able to, you should have been able to." Syaoran pointed out.

  


"Well, Gomen, but I've moved on, and you should too."

  


"Hai..............I guess I'll have to, you've moved on............" Syaoran said giving up the argument and sighing full of sadness.

  


"Hey, Syaoran? Can we still be friends?" Sakura asked shyly.

  


"You know Sakura? I don't know. You really hurt me where it counts. You don't even tell me you have a boyfriend.......that really hurts my feelings. I still love you, ya know? And I came back to you, but you couldn't wait, and that's really not fair to me, I even broke of my engagement, just for you. Sakura, I'm too generous, so I want you to be happy. You're right, I should move on, and I will. So, **Kinomoto,** I'll see you around. You won't have to find me, I'll find you.............Oh and that's **Li** to you." Syaoran then walked off leaving behind a hurt Sakura. _Ja ne Ying Fa, be happy with your choice, and I'll be happy with mine. _He then returned home to face Meiling.

  


_Syaoran...................... _Sakura then leaves the area and goes back to Fei for their date.

  


"Daijoubu?" Fei asked with concern in his voice.

  


"Hai." 

  


"What did Li-san want?" Fei asked and she replied, "Nothing. Nothing at all." _Syaoran..........._

_*******************************************************************************_

_R&R please..................*crying* does it have to be this way? Please review............ more 2 come........ and I made Syaoran bad, oh well. What do you expect?_

  


__


	4. Syaoran's Predicament A dedication to my...

**Author's Note:** Thanks to those who reviewed! Here's another chapter........(plays Xenogears and yells :Oh no, Fei!!!!!!!!!He killed you *starts weeping* wawawa!) **PLEASE READ: I WILL BE GONE FOR ABOUT 2 WEEKS. I HAVE TO GO TO A FUNERAL IN NEW YORK, AND MY GRANDPA DOESN'T HAVE THE INTERNET. BY THEN, I SHOULD HAVE 6 CHAPTERS WRITTEN AND I WILL POSTED 7 OR MORE. THANX! I'M SO SAD, IT'S A COUSIN OF MINE....................... I HOPE THE FUNERAL IS BEAUTIFUL. I MUST GO BEFORE I START CRYING AGAIN............................**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, and Fei's from Xenogears..............(crying!)

  


**Here's Hoping For Love**

By: Pink Cherry Blossom 

(Dedicated to Ruth E. Akin-Rice-Cave)

Chapter 3-Syaoran's Predicament

  


**Key:**

_blah_ = Thinking

"blah" = Talking

*******************************************************************************

Syaoran was walking home, not noticing he was crying, thinking of joyful moments of his love, now no more. He was recalling everything, from their problems to their admission in love, then they're supposedly 'break-up'. _Now, I have to go home to Meiling, and tell her.......that's gonna be hard._ He had all this thoughts, giving him a migraine. He sub-consciously grabbed his pendant, grasping it as if it were life and death. _Wait, I didn't notice, Sakura never had here pendant on, maybe that was when she let go, just forgetting everything........_ He though, remembering no little pink circle with a star and little ivory wings on the side around her neck, on a chain. With all this events wrestling in his head, he was at the step of his apartment._ Well, here goes nothing.......... _not noticing he had cried

*******************************************************************************

Meiling was in the living room, on the couch watching TV, waiting for a certain somebody to explain why they were in the dumps. _I wonder, I hope it's not Sakura.............I don't know what I would do....... _She then heard the door open, and in walked a slumping Syaoran. He was walking, really dragging his feet, and was about to head up to his room, until Meiling stopped him with a concern face on, standing up.

  


"Where are you going? Are you going to talk to me? You did promise." Meiling said with the same concern in her voice that was on her face. _Please Syaoran........_

  


"Might as well, nothing's going to stop you from finding out, let's sit down." Syaoran said depressed, while pointing to the couch. He then turned off the TV And then sat down with his long bangs covering his eyes. "What's you wanna know?"

  


"Well, I would like to know what's wrong? I don't like seeing you like this." Meiling said, trying to not get too emotional.

  


"Well, let's see..........everything. You know, I don't know why I'm here. Remember last night?" He asked, still with his head down, but sensed that Meiling nodded, he continued, " Well, I saw Sakura kissed this other guy in the restaurant a couple of blocks down."

  


"You sure it was her?" Meiling asked confused.

  


"Positive, I felt her aura. Now let me finish, no interruptions. Today, I was walking to the park, like I said. Well, I saw Sakura. It was the highlight of my day. She was acting all casual, ya know? Well, then he boyfriend, Fei Wong, he's from China, heard of me, came about their date. Well, I didn't want her to know I saw her, so acted natural, but then I had to talk to her. She told me she couldn't wait like I did, and I didn't blow up in her face or nothin', I just walked away, and here I am." Syaoran retold the story, with tons of sadness.

  


_Oh, Syaoran............ _"That's messed up. What are we to do?" Meiling asked in disbelief.

  


"I guess, go back to HK." He said in monotone.

  


"But we can't. You know what will happen if Sakura doesn't return with us, you'll be placed in an arranged marriage............ I don't want that to happen."

  


"Don't remind me, but I guess I'll have to."

  


"Oh no you won't! The great LI SYAORAN doesn't give up easily!" Meiling shouted with determination.

  


"I'm not going to fight Meiling, I want her to be happy." Syaoran stated, finally looking up at Meiling.

  


"Not being selfish, you need to!" _Gosh, Syaoran so unselfish, and your eyes..........you've been crying..._

  


"No, I won't!"

  


"You know we at least have to attend school, I already signed us up!"

  


"So? Just make up an excuse."

  


"At least fight for her! This is you're only chance! I did not break off our engagement for you not to marry the girl you love!!!!!"

  


"FINE! I'll fight, but on the sideline, not up-close and personal. I won't chase, and I'll be like her other guyfriends. Fair?"

  


Meiling thought about it for a moment, "Fair, but you better. We will stay for this senior year, I want to go the prom!"

  


"Okay, we'll stay, and I'm only doing this for you, Meiling. Plus, I'm sleepy." Syaoran then retreated to his room to sleep. _Oh, Sakura............I'll try..............you taught me that................those green eyes..........Sakura............. _He thought, right before he dosed off to sleep.

  


_You better, Syaoran, I want you to be happy, YOU need to be.........._ Meiling thought as she watched Syaoran walked to his room, a bit happier than earlier. _I should contact my friends, but not Sakura, so kind of disappointed Syaoran, but I'm her friend............. I'll talk to her later. I know! I'll call Tomoyo! I hope she can help me......................... But first, TV Syaoran interrupted my soaps.........._ Meiling then went to her earlier hobby before that saddening moment.

*******************************************************************************

That was depressing! The next chapter is about Sakura's part of that day.............Thanx! Remember to read and review! I will be back soon, and for my friend, Nadiana, thanx for the support, I'm glad I have a friend like you, and I promise to write more chapters, hey, might even dedicate one to you!


	5. Sakura's Dilemma

**Author's Note:** Thanks to those who reviewed! Here's another chapter........wow, now it becomes a problem! I have so much HMWK! No XENOGEARS! What's wrong with the world???!!!! Also, IMPORTANT: The story takes off when they had their little 'fight' K?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, and Fei's from Xenogears.........why!!??

  


**Here's Hoping For Love**

By: Pink Cherry Blossom

Chapter 4- Sakura's Dilemma

  


**Key:**

_blah_ = Thinking

"blah" = Talking

"**blah**" = Flashback

*******************************************************************************

Sakura was walking back to Fei from the area where her and Syaoran had their little fight. She had so many thoughts in her head at the time, about a lot of things. _Oi, Syaoran..............._ Finally, she walking back, going very slowly to where Fei sat. He still had his eyes closed, and his face was facing the sun, it seemed to shine on him in an angelic kind of way. Sakura saw this and gasped in shock, _Hoe, Fei-kun is so kawaii that way, he looks so peaceful...._ When Fei heard her gasp, he immediately moved his head so his hazel eyes could peer into her emerald ones.

  


"Daijoubu?" Fei asked with a concerned tone in his voice.

  


"Fine." Sakura replied trying to sound kind of cheery, thought on the inside she was worried.

  


"So, you ready?"

  


"Hai."

  


"So what he did Li-san want to talk to you about?" Fei asked.

  


"Nothing, just a question, kinda personal." Sakura replied, lying somewhat, with her mind still on Syaoran.

  


"Okay, well, we're going to that restaurant, remember, it's our 1 year anniversary, we're going to the restaurant of our first date, Ashita Moshi." Fei reminded her.

  


"Hoe? Oh yeahhhhhhhhhh. Sugoi." Sakura said, dropping Syaoran altogether from her mind. "Demo, I don't have a gift for you, Mou, I'm such a baka." 

  


"It's okay Sakura-chan! I have a gift for you, but the best gift you can give me is already given; being my girlfriend." Fei said. (A/N: Ain't that just kawaii! He's so SWEET and thoughtful!) _Fei-kun, you're so nice................_

  


"Okay, then, I'll continue being you girlfriend." Sakura stated in a dreamy state.

  


"Oh, look we're here." Fei said, pointing at the restaurant. Then they had a wonderful dinner containing delicious food of what they had on their first date, and talking about their pasts.

  


"Yeah, my family was so weird. Having 2 twin brothers were really scary. (A/N: This is not Fei's real past, it's much different in the game!) And my mom, she worked hard, and me being the eldest one had to help until 3 years ago, then we got a step-dad. He's really nice, and I can talk to him about anything." Fei was telling Sakura his life story, since they never really covered that, only hobbies and favorite stuff, like sports.

  


"Well, my family, havoc. It was like hell froze over. My dad was busy a lot working at the university, and that left my brother. He was always calling me monster, and I would stomp his foot, still do now." Sakura said with a giggle, and Fei chuckled back. "He was so overprotective, but his best friend helped him calm down, but he did have a sister complex, I'm surprised he even let me date you. I have many friends, Syaoran, Chiharu, Naoko, Yamazaki, Tomoyo, Eriol, more. It was so fun then." Sakura then told him more while they ate their food, but left out the magic, Kero and her love life with the leader of the Li clan. "And that's about it."

  


"Wow, you're life was so interesting." Fei replied with a way-too-kawaii smile.

  


"Yeah. I guess." Sakura and Fei finished up, and then they asked for the check, and after that, left the restaurant to go walk down in the park. After, silence took over, while they walked and looked up in the sky like lovers do. Fei-kun noticed it was getting cold, and saw Sakura shiver, so he suggested that they go back to the apartment. He wrapped his arm around her, and she had her head on his shoulder. Finally, they got back to her apartment.

  


"Well, I guess this is good-bye." Fei was looking at Sakura with love-filled eyes. _She's so cute, so sweet, innocent............... I love her.............._

  


"Well, not good-bye, just 'see you later' I guess." Sakura replied. She then saw that look in his hazel eyes, and saw the love. He then closed his eyes, as she did hers, and then their lips met in a small, innocent kiss. Sakura then saw pictures in her head. _This is like _his_..........._ _no, he's not my boyfriend, Fei-kun is._ She then had a flashback of her first kiss. 

*******************************************************************************

**Sakura was staring into the eyes of her first love, after their first date, on her porch. She was lost in his eyes, they were so loving, and warm to her. She was lost, and didn't know what to do. Slowly, after the silence of the night, the boy kissed her on the lips, not on the cheek, on the lips. She was so entranced, that she finally closed her eyes, and kissed back. Then they broke apart and then stared back into his eyes.**

  


**"Sakura."**

  


**"Hey, you, get away from my sister" Surprisingly, Touya Kinomoto manage to get the door opened without anyone hearing. He was steaming mad, and you could see the the smoke from his ears.**

  


**"Oi, Sakura, I'll see ya later!" The boy cried.**

  


**"Bye, Tobiji." Waved a 10-year old Sakura. (A/N:Joking!) Really it should be....**

  


**"Bye, Syaoran!" Waved a 10-year old Sakura. Touya just stood there shaking a newspaper at the boy. " Yeah, and don't come back you BAKA CHINESE GAKI!!!!"**

  


**Sakura just sighed, and when back into the house, and had wonderful dreams about her #1.**

***********************************************************************************

"Hey, Sakura-chan you there?" Fei stared into her eyes, shaking her shoulders a little bit. It was about 7'o clock.

  


"Hoe? Hai." Sakura recovered from her little 'reverie.' "I'll see you tomorrow." She said, and opened her apartment with her key, and closed the door, holding back the tears, and only hearing a faint "Bye" from her current boyfriend. She didn't need this pain, reminiscing the past. She tried to hold back her tears, but she couldn't, so she let them flow freely, not bothering to wipe them away. _Syaoran, how could you do this to me? How?_ _I need to talk to someone, I'll call Tomoyo._ She then crawled over to the phone, and dialed her best friend's number. This is the conversation:

  


"Hello?" Tomoyo asked.

  


"Hello, Tomoyo," Sakura said in a sob.

  


"Sakura, what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked worried. _Better not be Wong-kun, or I'll hurt him._

  


"Everything." Sakura said.

  


"So, start." Tomoyo said.

  


"Well, I talked to Syaoran today." Her voice wavered a bit.

  


"He's back?" _Oh my god, and Sakura must feel bad, but I wonder about Syaoran?_

  


"Hai, so I talked to him, and he was upset that I didn't wait up for him."

"What you mean?" _Huh?_

  


"I'm mean dating Fei-kun, and surprisingly he knew."

  


"Ah." _Understandable, I would be the same way._

  


"So, then, I was stuck with these thoughts."

  


"Go ahead."

  


"And then I went on my date, and forget them. But later, Fei kissed me, and I remembered Syaoran. What am I to do?"

  


"I don't know. You kind of let Syaoran hangin'" _Poor Syaoran, must be heartbroken....._

  


"I know, but I need help. You're my best friend." Sakura said with confidence.

  


"Well, let me ask you this: Do you love Syaoran?"

  


"I don't know, I thought I was over him."

  


"There's no maybes in love. Do you love him?"

  


"..................... yes......................" Sakura answered uncertainly.

  


"What about Wong-kun?"

  


"Yes, I do, for sure." She said bolder.

  


"Well, you have to make a decision, and I can't help." _She split in two....._

  


"Okay, thanks Tomoyo. I'll think about it."

  


"all right, tell me later. Eriol's coming over in about 5."

  


"Oh. And what are you doing?" Sakura asked, cheering up suddenly.

  


"Nothing, at least to you're concern." Tomoyo replied nonchalantly.

  


"Are you going on a date?" Sakura pried.

  


"Hai, but like I said, none of your concern." Then they ended up talking until Eriol came.

  


"Sakura, gotta go."

  


"Ja ne, Tomoyo. Say Hi to Eriol for me, and have fun!" Sakura said all giddy.

  


"Okay, will do." And then Tomoyo hung up. Sakura then hung up the phone, feeling better. _I have to decide who I love more, Syaoran or Fei? _Then she went straight to bed, not even taking off her clothes, for she was exhausted with today's events. Her last thought was of both of them.

*******************************************************************************

"Eriol, guess what?"

  


"My cute descendant is back."

  


"Oh, yeah, I forgot about the aura stuff..."

  


"It's so weak though." Tomoyo then explained about today's situation.

  


"Well, if Li's here's, Meiling's here. We should talk to her." Eriol decided to call her after the date, but not too late since they have school tomorrow. "She should know, and I think they are living in the same apartment." They had thought it out, and left on their date.

*******************************************************************************

So said, that's the end for right now, next chapter out soon. R&R if you want to know what happens. I'm so disappointed in myself right now, might be a week.

  



	6. Let's State the Situation

**Author's Note:** Those reviews, okay. Cool. Nothin' to say at moment....except XENOGEARS!!!! Also, remember in the story, it's still Sunday. The next day is School, k? Cool! Catch ya Later!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, and Fei's from Xenogears, Though I wish............

  


**Here's Hoping For Love**

By: Pink Cherry Blossom

Chapter 5-Let's State the Situation...

  


**Key:**

_blah_ = Thinking

"blah" = Talking

*******************************************************************************

Tomoyo and Eriol ended up not getting home until 9:30p, early enough for them to still catch some z's and get to school tomorrow. Then Tomoyo remembered that they had to call Meiling.

  


"Eriol. Call her number, while I go and set up the speakerphone." Tomoyo said sweetly.

  


Blushing, Eriol replied. "Sure." He dialed her phone number, and while it rang, Tomoyo already hooked up the speaker. Finally, someone picked up.

  


"LOOK! WHOEVER U R! I'm trying to SLEEP! I have school tomorrow, and it's bad enough I GOT WOKEN UP! U should be lucky LI ISN'T UP! I'm FIND...." someone yelled, or more bellowed.

  


"Hey, look we're sorry. Gomen, this is Tomoyo and Eriol."

  


"Oh, U! Now that's a different story, wazzup? How's it going?" Meiling suddenly dropped the subject.

  


"Not much, but have you talked to Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked with curiosity.

  


"Him? Ya, but he's in like depression-mode right now, he finally went it sleep again after having this nightmare." Meiling said kind of distant.

  


"Really? What was it?" Tomoyo let her curious side take over.

  


"He told me not to tell anyone, and as long as you don't tell Sakura, I'm okay. Well, here it is: As far as I know, Him and Sakura were going to get married. Tomoyo, you designed this dress, pink, white frills, bows, she was gorgeous is Syaoran terms. Well, you know he's up there, Sakura's happy, He's happy, hey, even Touya and Kero was happy surprisingly enough, and somehow Sakura changed Kero into a kid so he could be there without hiding. Well, then it came to that part "If anyone know blah blah blah, why not married more blah, speak now or forever hold your peace yadda yadda yadda, and then he told me about this Fei-kun dude."

  


"Hai, Wong Fei. He goes to our High School." Tomoyo replied, interrupting.

  


"Whatever, but then he come, and then he breaks it up saying, "Sakura, come on, we don't have time to waste. Let's go." and she replies, "Okay, let's get married." Syaoran yells, " Sakura, I thought you love me? What happened?" and she replied, "Nothing, I don't love you, I love Fei-kun." And she runs off. Then he woke-up, and he was actually CRYING, I mean CRYING, it took forever for him to calm down. And then it took forever and a day to get him to talk. Now he feels that Sakura betrayed him, and that he can't do anything, not even to Fei."

  


"I see." Eriol said.

  


"No, we see." Tomoyo implied.

  


"Whatever, but you know? If Sakura wasn't my friend, She would have all her teeth knocked out."

  


"Well........ " Tomoyo drifted off.

  


"Meiling, guess what?" Then she said it.

  


"Huh?"

  


"Sakura still loves Syaoran............. "

  


"So? Continue.........." Meiling wanted more info.

  


"Well, she's confused."

  


"So you're telling me she loves Syaoran, and Fei? SHE CAN'T DO THIS! THAT'S RETARDED! IF SYAORAN FOUND OUT, I...... I...... I DON'T KNOW!" Meiling cried.

  


"Well, if you don't want him to find out, don't yell so loud, you're busting my eardrums!" Tomoyo said, kind of far from the phone 'cause of this.

  


"Here, Here!" Eriol agreed.

  


"Well, what are we to do?" Meiling questioned.

  


"That's for Sakura to decide. If she chooses Syaoran, I think both will be happy."

  


"DEMO, if she doesn't, Syaoran will be depressed, and finally revert back to Mr.Cold-Heart-Go-Away-Leave-Me-Alone-If-You-Don't-Want-To-Die guy. So it's Sakura's heart."

  


"Well, we can influence it."

  


"No can do, Syaoran is stuck on that she's happy, and she is, and that's there's no him. But he did promise something." Meiling debated.

  


"Nani?"

  


"That he would fight, but not like he's obsessed, more like in the category of the guys in the Geeks-And-I-Have-No-Chance-With-The-Most-Popular-Girl-In-School group. I know he won't try. But, I bet he would be the most sought-out guy in the whole school, especially since we're Seniors."

  


"Hai, and Sakura is also popular, like me and Tomoyo."

  


"So, what's to do?"

  


"Nothing, let's watch and see." Tomoyo said.

  


"Okay, well, I guess it's time to go to bed, we do have school, and Syaoran had to be up EXTRA early for practice and to go get our schedules."

  


"Okay, well, see you in school, Meiling." Eriol said.

  


"Yeah, and eat lunch with us." Tomoyo giggled.

  


"I'll try. See ya."

  


"Ja Ne!"

  


"Ja Ne!" And then they hung up. Tomoyo went to bed thinking of life and Eriol, and he went home so he could go to school. Meiling, then, put the phone down, and walked back to her room. On the way there, she stopped by Syaoran's, and peeked inside. She saw him there, bathed in moonlight as he slept. _Oi, Syaoran, what did she do to you?_ She then heard a faint, almost silent murmur. "Sakura...." He said. Then a smile grazed his lips._ I hope all works well, Syaoran, and you still dream about heart even after she breaks your heart......... You've fallen hard little wolf, hard indeed.... _Meiling the proceeded, and kissed his forehead, and left to her own room

*******************************************************************************

My, gosh is that short? Oh well, there will be more next chapter, hope to hear from you soon! Thanx, and a responsible reader is one who Reads and Reviews! Catch ya Later!

  


  



	7. School Never Got So Depressing Pt1

**Author's Note:** Yeah! Cool, another chapter, and more Xenogears, I am obsessed and proud to be a member of OGGLY (Obsessed Game Girls Like You)!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, and Fei's from Xenogears, Thought I wish............ and i wish, and i wish, and i wish............................................................................................................................but nothing happens!!! I'm okay though.

  


**Here's Hoping For Love**

By: Pink Cherry Blossom

Chapter 6-School Never Got So Depressing 

Part 1

(Before School)

**Key:**

_blah_ = Thinking

"blah" = Talking

*******************************************************************************\

"Sakura?" Syaoran said surprised. He had seen Sakura and her 'boyfriend' Fei kissing in the field of Sakura trees at lunch time at the new school.

  


"OH! It's you, Li" Sakura said with venom in her voice. "The one who left me with a broken heart for nearly 7 years."

  


"Demo..............Sakura, I didn't mean to.........."

  


"But you did. So it doesn't matter. Can't you see I'm busy?" Sakura said. Then she turned, and started making out with Fei again. Syaoran just sat there shocked. He didn't know what to say. _She's right. I did.............. It's my fault......... ....my fault ............. fault................. _Wake-Up!

  


"SYAORAN, WAKE-UP! IF YOU WANT TO PRACTICE BEFORE YOU GO TO SCHOOL, YOU BETTER GET UP NOW!!!!!!!!!" Meiling shouted into his ear.

  


"Okay, okay, I'm up............ " Syaoran said groggily. _What a strange dream..................._

  


"Good! Now, I'm going to make some breakfast, so you go practice for 20 minutes. It should be ready in a half-an-hour." Meiling then stepped out, and left his room. Syaoran then peered over, and saw the time. _6:02.............. School starts at 7............. okay._ He got up, and with over to his drawer for his training clothes. He decided on loose green heavyweight gi for this morning. He went to the closet and got out a green t-shirt with chinese symbols and black cargo jeans that hang off your butt. He put on his gi and left to go train.

  


In this room, there were no distractions, only a slide-open door. _I will not think of her............ I will not think of her..........._ Syaoran kept this chant in the back of his mind while practicing some of his katas in the dull room. The way he moved, his stances, punches, kicks, blocks , turns....... all were fluent. He did it fast, yet powerful at the same time, he moved all throughout the room, with is eyes closed, concentrating. If you looked at him this way, he could have sensed you. Finally when he got through 10 of his katas, he decided to go take a shower, noticing how sweaty he was. He waked up to his room, and took a quick, but clean shower. He walked out with a green towel around his waist, to go get his clothes, and changed into them. When he finally was done, he tried to brush his hair, but it just didn't work.

  


"Okay, Syaoran. Breakfast is ready." Meiling called down to his room. Syaoran got up, leaving his hair because he knew there was nothing he could do with it and left for the kitchen. He sat down on the opposite end of the table, eating his breakfast containing: Pancakes, Sausage, riceball, and orange juice.

  


"Good Practice?"

  


"Yeah."

"You ready?"

  


"Yeah."

  


"Have you stuff?"

  


'Yeah."

  


"Know what you're doing today?"

  


"Yeah."

  


"Is 'yeah' all you are going to say?"

  


"Yeah."

  


"Fine then. Yeah all you want. You can do the dishes." Meiling then walked over to her room to make final preparations. Syaoran grumbled about injustice, and left to rinse the dishes. By that time, the clock said it was 6:35. _Time to go..............._

  


"Meiling, come on......... " Syaoran grabbed his keys, and his stuff for today's day at school. _What hell this will be............... _

  


"Coming......... " Meiling had all her stuff, and wan wearing her hair in its same style, but wore a plain red mid-thigh skirt and had a v-neck red short-length sleeve shirt. She had all her stuff in her red backpack like he did in his green one. The two left the house and continued their journey to school.

********************************************************************************************

While walking, they were talking about anything. It didn't matter, it was a boring walk in September with sneakers.

  


"So, what you doin' today?" Meiling asked him.

  


"Nothing." He shrugged.

  


"You know? People think you are kawaii?" Meiling said.

  


"So?" He looked at her with a 'you're weird' expression.

  


"Well, I know you'll be popular, I mean come on.......... you are hot!" 

  


"..........."

  


"You can make her jealous!" Meiling was already thinking of a plan.

  


"Right now, I want to get to school." He gave he a glare.

  


"School was never so interesting......."

  


"So?'

  


"Such short words.......... " Together, they made it to the school. They walked up to the office, and go their schedules since they were transfer students at the 5-story tall Seijou High School. The two cousins compared their schedules.

  


"I got Mr. Kamizaki" Meiling said.

  


"So did I." Syaoran noticed they had the same schedule, every class together. PE, Calculus, Biology, Honors English (Japanese?), Civics, more......... even both went out with Soccer.

  


"I didn't know you were going to play soccer." Syaoran said. In wonder.

  


"Well, I am." The two went to their classroom, D-16, on the fourth level, the Senior floor. The fifth was for electives and stuff along with the field. Finally, after wandering, they found it. _I feel her aura....... Sakura's in there................_

  


The teacher then noticed that she had two new students, and walked them in. "Class, you have two new students from Hong Kong. Please welcome Li Syaoran and Li Meiling." Mr. Kamazaki said.

*******************************************************************************************

Still sad, but I'll get over it, please R&R. I haven't said much, so take it as nothing, I'm sure to be perky soon? OGGLY! That's it!


	8. School Never Got So Depressing Pt2

**Author's Note:** BIG PROBLEM! I will still write, but it has been very bad lately. I have so many test now that I missed so much school. Plus, have you heard? After the funeral, and writing some chapters, my 4-year old cousin somehow breaks my right hand and two of my fingers on my left hand, so it is so complicated to write, but I will try. My next chapters, 8 and 9 won't be out till next month hopefully, I should recover by then, thanx for that brief review. This is the chapter I did 3 days before I broke my hand. Enjoy, I will cope and try to get good grades even though my hands aren't in writing condition. Catch ya Later! 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, and Fei's from Xenogears, but I do own my broken hands that had written this before that event happened...

  


**Here's Hoping For Love**

By: Pink Cherry Blossom

Chapter 7-School Never Got So Depressing 

Part 2

(During School)

  


**Key:**

_blah_ = Thinking

"blah" = Talking

*******************************************************************************

The teacher then noticed that she had two new students, and walked them in. "Class, you have two new students from Hong Kong. Please welcome Li Syaoran and Li Meiling." Mr. Kamazaki said. Then two students came in looking like everyone, and then stood in the front of the class. One, the girl was looking at everyone with a cheery smile on her face. The other, the boy, had a frown and serious eyes, but was looking straight out the window.

  


"Hi, of course my name is Meiling Li, but call me Meiling since there will be two Li's in here. I love a lot of things, soccer's cool. What's to say, I have a gaki for a cousin, not mentioning any names......." Then she looked over at Syaoran, and continued, "I like martial arts, so don't mess with me, umm.....okay, Syaoran your turn."

  


"The names Syaoran, call me LI, though," stressing on the Li, "I take martial arts, and i had an extreme disliking to many things, okay, I'm done." The teacher than told them where to sit, there was four seats left, two behind Sakura and two on the other side. "Li, sit over by the wall next to Kaworu-san" and pointed to him, "and Meiling, sit behind him." The two went to their new seats, and prepared for the lesson.

_I am so glad he/she isn't sitting next to me.... _Syaoran and Sakura thought together.

  


"Open your text books to page 23 in the Connective Math book........." and the lesson drone on and on for a while. Finally, the bell rung, and they left the classroom. Meiling and Syaoran went to PE next, and sadly, Sakura and Fei were in that class, too.

********************************************************************************

Meiling and Syaoran went to go change into their gym uniform, configuring of a brick red t-shirt and navy shorts. Once out, the coach started to give directions.

  


"Ok, for you newbies, today, we will be playing soccer two on two, but of course, we must warm-up, starting with 10 laps around the gym, two jumping jacks, sit-ups, push-ups, chin-ups, etc. now start." Mr. Jubei said, and everyone went. Syaoran, ran with Meiling around the gym, right behind Sakura and Fei, who was pair-up, too.

  


"Jealous?" Meiling asked, directing her eyes to Sakura and Fei in front of her.

  


"Nope, just tired. You know, we could run much faster and be done in a minute." Syaoran said, ignoring her signals.

  


"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" 

  


"Where's the fun in goin' slow when it seems like walking."

  


"True, but we have to watch them." Meiling watched the couple run pretty fast, oblivious to them talking. _She's completely ignored him...not good........ _Then, she noticed that they were finished, and went into the center with Syaoran to do her crunches and stuff. Then she noticed the female population starin' at Syaoran and whispering about him, some like, "He's hot" or "Do you think he had a girlfriend?" and much more.

  


"Hey Syaoran, did you know the females in here are looking your way?" Meiling asked.

  


Syaoran glanced at her, not even looking at the girls, and continued doing his push-ups, then said. "So?"

  


"This will get her jealous!"

  


"She might not, there are other ways then jealously."

  


"Get a girlfriend."

  


"Same thing Meiling." Then Syaoran moved onto chin-ups.

  


"I'm tryin'"

  


"S'okay, I'll wait."

  


"For how long?"

  


"Just shut-up Meiling." 

*************************************************************************

Sakura had been starin' at the two cousins wondering what they were talking about. Then Fei interrupted her. 

  


"Ready?"

  


"For what?"

  


"Silly, the soccer game."

  


"Oh, hai, yeah!" Sakura was so oblivious that she zoned-out while talking to Fei. Then she noticed the girls and how they had all their eyes on Syaoran, looking at his muscles. _They can have him, I don't care............ _Then the whole group gathering with the couch to play their 'minigame' of soccer.

  


Mr. Jubei started to talk again. " Y'all will play two on two with another group, and will do a tournament for a reward, Okay, the teams are: Kinomoto and Wong, F! Zaug and Hung! Okaida and Takashi! Tasua and Kinada! Li and Li!" And he said so more names. Everyone played well until the next two and last teams played."Li and Li, Kinomoto and Wong, F. come and play. Class, after this, we'll play the semi-finals tomorrow." The two teams went into the center and got ready.

  


"Ready to win this, Meiling?" Syaoran asked her, while smirking.

  


"Sure, just don't ruff them up to hard, you can do that at try-outs after school."

  


"I'll try." Then the couch dropped the ball, and Syaoran with super-speed from all the training got the ball and was making it fast the the opposing net and struck a goal, leaving every one astounded, even Sakura. _That was fast, it was like he used the Dash, he has improved...... _The game raged on, Syaoran and Meiling making many goal, and finally it was over the score was 24-2. Then the couch let them change and then go to lunch. Sakura ran up to him on the way to his locker.

  


"Nice game Li-kun." Sakura said all cheery. _I hope we can still be friends.......... _

  


"Arigato, Kinomoto-san, you did well." He said in a monotone voice and had his emotionless mask on. "I'm going to Lunch, Ja-ne Kinomoto." Then he walked up to Meiling and they left towards the lunch room, leaving a sad Cherry Blossom in the hall.

****************************************************************************

After grabbing their homemade lunches from their lockers which happened to be next to one another, Syaoran and Meiling made their way outside to sit under a cherry blossom. When they found the right one, they decided in would be their hang out. So, they ate the contents and talked.

  


"So have has school been for you?" Meiling asked.

  


"Not bad, had much fun in PE though." Syaoran replied nonchalantly.

  


"Mine's not bad. Did you know there is a dance coming up soon?" 

  


"No, and I don't' care. You sound like Tomoyo."

  


"You know, they go to another school?"

  


"Good, I don't need the evil boy here anyway, and that dreaded camera........"

  


"I heard they were going to transfer....."

  


"Hope not."

  


"It'll be fun. We still have 4 hours left." Then Meiling saw some giggling girls heading their way... _What they want? Where is Sakura? _She hadn't seen Sakura, and still couldn't find her.

  


One of the girls, a shoulder-length black hair girl and blue eyes walked right over to Syaoran. "Hi, my name is Jelila Okaiwa." Syaoran acknowledge her. "Syaoran Li." They had a small talk, Syaoran not caring much.

  


"Who's that?"

  


"My cousin Meiling."

  


"Oh, so, you have a good day.":

  


"Hai, Arigato."

  


"So, I'll see you around?"

  


"Sure." The group left, Jelila being the leader, and you could hear them whisper, "He's the strong, silent type!" and "I wish he go to the dance with me...." and much more. Finally, lunch had ended and they returned to their boring lecturing. Sakura though went last, noticing the 'little' talk........ _What's with that? Does he like her? Why do I care? I want to be is friend, but I want to ignore him, too........._

  


School went on, and then finally in ended. Students went to their lockers to go home or elsewhere.................

***********************************************************************************

Done with this chapter. I'm not very good with cliffhangers, not that this is one, this is for future reference. Tomoyo and Eriol will come in too, and a girl that is obsessed with our #1 boy! Later!


	9. School Never Got So Depressing Pt3

**Author's Note:** I lied. I got this chapter out. ONLY because I blackmailed my brother into writing this for me............grrr.................this is my right now, I'm typing. My bro starts at the title. I will try to get more out if my brother is not so busy with his hectic schedule. Enjoy, even though this message took me 9 minutes and 48 seconds to type............. too hard!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, and Fei's from Xenogears. Okay? Good. (This is me too!)

  


**Here's Hoping For Love**

By: Pink Cherry Blossom

Chapter 8-School Never Got So Depressing 

Part 3

(After school)

**Key:**

_blah_ = Thinking

"blah" = Talking

*******************************************************************************

Syaoran and Meiling grabbed their backpacks, and left to go to the field for soccer try-outs. They had no homework, and after this, they were going to go eat at their favorite restaurant, Uyoriuko's (U-your-re-uk-ooh's). Finally, they arrived at the soccer field.

  


"You ready for try-outs?" Meiling asked Syaoran while putting her stuff on the bleachers.

  


"I guess." He shrugged.

  


"ya'know, cheerleading practice is going on right now............... " Meiling stated, glancing at the girls at the other end of the field. The girls, including Sakura, was in their short pleated skirts that were maroon and navy and the crop tops that had the school's mascot, the Siberian tigers. They were practicing their flips, turns, cartwheels and much more.

  


Obviously, Syaoran was not interested. "........so?"

  


"Akura-say is over here-tay." Meiling said in pig-latin.

  


"And I Care?"

  


"Nevermind." The two met with some others on the field that were waiting. Meiling was the only girl there after everyone showed up, about 25 boys. The coach came over and started talking.

  


"Okay, group, y'all are doing a scrimmage today, and after I see you, I will post who makes the team tomorrow on the gym door. You will be tested on your endurance, your speed, your skill, and your technique. Any questions?" Mr. Kiyoto yelled. He was a tall, lean, man. A great athlete by appearance, blond hair, green eyes. He looked young enough. "The first test is your endurance. I want you to run around the track until you get tired, them move to the center. It doesn't matter if you end out first, cause your other test could take care of that. Ready, let's start."

  


Everyone took off, some at a steady past, others at a sprinting pace, two of those being Meiling and Syaoran. They were ahead off everyone, and acted like it was nothing. You could hear whispers like, "They won't be able to keep that up" and such phrases. Soon people started to drop out after 5 laps, but Syaoran and Meiling still kept the pace. Finally, they were the only two, but they stayed at the fast pace, and neither quitted, so the My Kiyoto called them over.

  


"Y'all are fast. How do you keep it up?" He asked them.

  


"It's nothing." Meiling replied, noticing the glares at her. They were thinking 'how a girl could beat them?'.

  


Meiling whispered to Syaoran, "Do training does come handy..." Syaoran just nodded. 

  


The coach then started the next test. "The next test your speed. I want to see how many goals you can make in one minute with that goalie over there." He then pointed. "Now, let's go." Everyone went over. Boys all around were pretty fast. They scored about 8-12 goals average. Then it was Meiling's turn. She kicked pretty fast, so she ran towards the field, and bombarded the goalie with many balls, Only blocking two of them She made 22 goals. Then Syaoran was up, he was strong and fast, so he ended up getting by the goal except for one. Her made 23 goals. Everyone started at them like they were superhuman. That was not natural.

.

"Okay........... The next test is skill. I want to see all you know. This is like strategy. I want you to get past my players. And I want to see how. Pair up with someone else, and let's start." Meiling and Syaoran chose each other. Once again, everyone went, and then they did, making past everyone, when no one did, and even made a goal.

  


"The last test is your technique, I want to see your style. Then this is finished and you can go home." Mr. Kiyoto said. The last test went. This one, it was like everyone was a winner, but Syaoran and Meiling had the foot thing, the head thing, the knee thing. They were extraordinary. Everyone thought they would be on the team. Finally, he dismissed them, and the two Li's grabbed their stuff and left to go home. Meanwhile, a green-eyed girl watching them, stared at them. _They're soooooo good, I know they will make the team......._ "Sakura, c'mon practice is over........ then you can go on your date." A fellow cheerleader said to the girl. Sakura snapped out of it, and went to get her stuff.

**********************************************************************************

The Li's went back to the apartment, and took a shower. Then, they changed, watched some TV, and left for Uyoriuko's. The walked there, and arrived in 15 minutes. The two walked in, and got the old booth they used to have.

  


"So what you getting'" Meiling asked Syaoran.

  


"The usual." 

  


"I don't remember."

  


"Udon, JFC, and a chocolate shake."

  


"Oh yeah, well, I'll have the same." Soon, a waiter came and took their orders. Syaoran looked at the clock and noticed it was 7:00pm. _Time sure did fly past................ I wonder........... Tomorrow's a school day............_

  


The two stroke up a conversation about Maury and how it was get ridiculous with all the stories about pregnant teens and maternity tests. Finally, the food came and they dug in, literally.

  


"Soccer practice sure got me hungry." Syaoran said, then drank his shake.

  


"Here, here." After about half the meal, they heard some noises from the both next to them, WEIRD noises.

  


_Must be some hopelessly-in-love couple, or well like the expression 'Carpe Diem'_ Syaoran thought. He peered over, and noticed it was Sakura............... and Fei. They were making-out in the booth. That ruined Syaoran's dinner when everything was going good.

  


"Meiling, let's go............" Syaoran said, sick, and anxious.

  


"Why, I'm not finished.................." Meiling was still chowin' down.

  


"'Cause I'm sick..." It wasn't exactly a lie.

  


"Yeah right, what you see over there.........." Meiling asked curiously.

  


"Nothing. Let's go." He really wanted to leave. Meiling peered over and saw what Syaoran was trying to hide. She suddenly didn't have an appetite. They were trying to taste each other's tonsils. Finally, she gave in.

  


"All right." They left a huge tip for the waitress, and left the unfinished food. They walked out the door, but Sakura was too busy to even notice who was in the other booth.

***********************************************************************************  
Walking back, Meiling had to talk about the event.

  


"They looked like they were eating each other's faces out."

  


"Shuddap."

  


"It was freaky."

  


"I already lost my appetite, I don't need to lose my dinner."

  


"Jealous?"

  


"No, disgusted."

  


"U sure?"

  


"Positive, now will you shut-up?" They finally went back to the apartment, and did their routine to go to bed. In the bed, Syaoran looked at the clock. _8:30pm........... I can't imagine that............. nasty............... I won't be able to sleep.......... _ He didn't know how right he was, for he was thinking about the atrocious event, his love-life and the future.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888*******

I hope you notice that this is more of Syaoran's and Meiling's events, then Sakura's because it focuses more on the Li's. I hope to write more. I'll review too! Catch ya Later! Review for any comments.


	10. Assignment, What?

**Author's Note:** Hiya! I'm finally published this chappie, I had the largest WB in the world, and then school came and blew it up, I mean, what else are you suppose to do while listening to your biology teacher??? Well, sorry it took so long. I wrote this like 1 week ago, and then it got erased, and I couldn't work on it again, oh well enjoy now!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, and Fei's from Xenogears. Okay? Good. (This is me too!)

  


**Here's Hoping For Love**

By: Pink Cherry Blossom

Chapter 9: Assignment, whatever...

  


**Key:**

_blah_ = Thinking

"blah" = Talking

**************************

It's been one week since Syaoran and Meiling came to school. They were already popular among the crowd, and everything had been going fine. Syaoran, Meiling and Sakura had avoided each other due mostly to Sakura for she always ran away. Fei had been doing good as it was, no fights lately. Now today, they were in High Honors Japanese, waiting for the teacher.

  


In comes Mrs. Hajimi. "Sorry I'm late, but I had to finish this copy for all you in this class." Everyone was seated. "Okay class. As you heard there will be a dance..." The class erupted in chatter, for apparently, not everyone heard about the dance. "Let me finish. It's a homecoming/halloween dance meaning you must dress up. The theme is "Castles in the Sky" so you must dress up as anime HUMAN anime character as you want...." And she was droned out again but the incessant chatter....

  


"Hey Syaoran, ya hear that? What a tight thing to do. I'm going to go as Rinoa and you can go as Squall, oh, yes, this will be great!" Meiling was talking to Syaoran behind her in the back seats as she appeared with hearts in her eyes.

  


"I can make the costumes, and Eriol can help too!" Tomoyo was sitting with stars in her eyes as she spaced out imagining the costumes. Tomoyo and Eriol became friends again with the two Chinese teens after they saw them at school the second day. Tomoyo and Eriol are trying to talk to Sakura, but lately, she's been ignoring them. Right now, Sakura was talking to her other 'clik' in the front with Fei.

  


Both Syaoran and Eriol turned to each and murmured, "Girls......."

  


Eriol began a conversation with Syaoran. They became best friends surprisingly. "So, what are you going to be?"

  


He glanced at him, and shrug his shoulders, "Dunno. You?"

  


"Maybe Sephiroth from FF7, I love his hair!"

  


"You and hair Eriol. I mean yours is already longer then Tomoyo's, and still growing!" He yelled exasperated. It was true, Eriol had grown his midnight blue hair like Clow Reed's and kept it in a braid or a ponytail like Tomoyo's.

  


"So? Don't matter."

  


"Whatever........."

  


"THAT"S IT DAMMIT. LISTEN UP!" Mrs. Hajimi cried, startling all the students out of the talk time. " Let me finish. I said the dance, BUT the teachers and I all decided that you have a project to do by this friday, so you can go to the dance next week..." She heard many groans there. "You know how we worked on perception and emotional traits. Well, you project is to write some form of writing, poems, songs, short story, essay, something' and a visual for your idea. The hard job is today, you will choose a piece of paper from this hat that you will do the paper for. It will be a feeling or an action. After I get through role call, we'll choose and then you can get to work before the day is done, all right?" The class agreed.

  


She began to do roll call, and then when she was done, Mrs. Hajimi continues.

  


"Everyone come up here and grab a paper, and DON'T SWITCH THEM!" Students climbed out of seats and went for a paper. The foursome came up after Sakura, and she said a hi and went back. The four trudged back to the seats in the back of class.

  


_Oi, Sakura doesn't even talk to us anymore....._ Meiling was brought out of thought when Tomoyo asked he a question. "Huh?"

  


"I said, what did you get?"

  


Meiling looked down, and she saw. "Honesty."

  


Eriol spoke up next. " I happen to get Loyalty. MWA HAHAHAHAHA!"

  


"What's with the laugh dumdum?" Tomoyo asked gingerly.

  


"Nande mo nai. What you get m'dear?"

  


"I'm am very fortunate be the owner of this: Forgiveness."

  


" Nice m'dear. So, my boy, Syaoran, what did thy get."

  


"Shut your face Eriol. It's a one I can relate to. B-E-T-R-A-Y-A-L."

  


_Oh, that was a bad one to give him, Syaoran will probably have a heart attack thinking of what to write without reminding him of Sakura...._ "Oh, that's nice Xiaolang."

  


"Xiaolang, will you be okay with that? I'll switch you if you want?" Meiling asked him in chinese. The two were trying to follow because she talked so fast.

  


"Yeah."

  


"You sure?"

  


"Positive. I'll have to get over it. Plus, you want Squall there don't you?"

  


"Oh, you're wonderful Xiaolang...."

  


"So, what to do now?" Syaoran asked the other three.

  


"Okay class, now that you know what you're doing, I'm handing out this paper with the procedures and what you can do." She passed on out the everyone. "Okay, you have them. Like I said, you must have a writing piece, and a visual. It can be anything for the visual, a book, and picture, doll, something that goes with your story OR your topic. You can write your own, or you can borrow it as long as you give recognition to the writer. The scoring is on the back, it's the normal rubric, and this is INDEPENDENT! No help, this is you and you only. You have the due date. It's almost time to go, pack your stuff and get ready to leave...."

  


Students made loud sounds trying to get ready. "Okay, you can leave. Go home and work on it." 

  


Being the last period of the day, everyone went home.

  


"So, have you though of something?" Meiling asked Eriol. All four of them were going to work at Syaoran's. They did as Sakura, but she blew them off saying 'she had a date later.'

  


"Yes, I might do a legend. You?" Eriol replied.

  


"Not really. I know Syaoran hasn't, and Tomoyo is off in LALALAND about the dance. How can you stand her?"

  


"I love her, that's why. Even sometimes though, I question that also." The other two were in thought. _I wonder what Sakura will be doing, but lately she's been blowing us off....._

  


"You okay, cuz? I mean, you're spaced out."

  


Syaoran snapped back into reality. "Yeah, fine."

  


The four traveled down the street, laughing and joking like all friends do...

**************************

A.N. This one wasn't as good as the first, but hey, it will do. The next chapter will be the progress of the week. And the chapter after that will be the assignment projects, that will take me awhile. Hope you guys are cool! I must leave, so will BOB (^_^) Make sure you R&R! And keep up for more updates!


	11. And It Continues

**Author's Note:** Hiya! I'm finally published this chappie! I've had so many ideas, but with Fall break coming, the teachers decide to load me up with essays and projects! _ Finally, I got this published!!! Sorry for the longest of waits!!!! Um, this is a filler. The next chapters will have all the assignments, complimentary of various FF.net authors.

  


**Quote of the Chappie: **_The truth of the matter is that you always know the right thing to do. The hard part is **doing it**. ~anonymous_

  


**Thankies List: Sakura-san**-thankies for your comment and the assignment!! **ChibiCherry-**thankies for your support and for doing the assignment and all!! I so DEDICATE this STORY to you GALS!!!! Also, to all the others! _ I forgot to check to see the others, but thankies anyway. I'll be sure to add you next time!

  


**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, and Fei's from Xenogears. Okay? Good.

  


**Here's Hoping For Love**

By: Pink Cherry Blossom

Chapter 10: And It Continues...

  


**Key:**

_blah_ = Thinking

"blah" = Talking

**************************

For that whole week, everyone wrote something. Poems filled up trashcans in local houses, and school bens. Papers had scribbles and smudges. Some even had eraser marks that actually burns through the paper. Otherwise, a normal project had just begun.

  


For Syaoran, he was working harder than ever. _I'll be sure to make this perfect. Okay, well nothings perfect, but I can perfect it to my best. Now I'm starting to sound like my mother...._ Syaoran was bent over his desk in his room, scribbling away on his draft book. On his left, you could see a basket of filler paper, enough paper to replace a tree, but he didn't care. Scratching, and erasing, and sharpening was filled throughout the room, silent as ever. _Silence is TRULY golden. I'm so glad, I've finally planned this all out! _Syaoran continued to work, ignoring all. So absorbed in his work, he finally finished writing his piece. Holding it up to be admired, he was trusted with a nice and evil thought. _This will surely put Sakura on the spot. If it doesn't, maybe something at the dance will.... That reminds me.... _Carefully putting away his draft, waiting to be completed and finished for the next week, he goes to see what Meiling is doing.....

  


***********************

  


Meiling at the moment was also writing her lovely piece. She was filled with ideas earlier, but it somehow escaped her by the time she started. _What is so HARD about honesty? I mean, it's in everyday life. If a teacher asks you who stole the money from her purse, you would tell her Momiji did right? Yet if I stole it, that'll be a different story. I could make it have a negative effect of a positive one. Now I'm in a jam!_ Okay, so Meiling was struggling with her piece. She was placed comfortably on her bed, with her upper body off the bed, and legs occupying her fluffy pillows. She sat there, entranced in a single piece of paper. She burned a hole through it literally with her glare. _Darn you, you stupid piece of paper. Watch me get my inspiration on the last day, right before it's do. Darn you, my dumdum brain!_ Hearing a clear knock on her down, she flings the paper out her face. Getting up, she opens the door to see Syaoran's smiling face. _Wonder what he wants and why's he smiling....._

  


"Hello Xiaolang, Whacha need?"

  


"Nothing really. How's you project." He noticed her face of disgust.

  


"You know how it is. I get my inspiration just before it's due. How about you?'

  


"Mine's it great. Just great. Nothing to it, ya know? It's easy as ichi, ne, san!" She looks at him skeptically.

  


"Ya, and my mother is King Kong." She sees him laugh at this. "And that's way I know you have paper all over your room."

  


He peers at her. "You're wrong. It's only in the corner." They both break into a laughing riot.

  


"It's nice to blow of all the tension." Syaoran pauses, to catch his breath, and then continues, "No, I just wanted to ask you about the dance and all."

  


"I don't know right now. I'm still trying to do my project. It wouldn't matter if I didn't finish and I can't go."

  


He looks in disbelief. "Yeah right, Meiling. I know you'll work for 24 hours to get that project to go the next day. So, my ideas of the dance are this...." He whispers into her ear. 

  


"Why whisper? We're the only ones here."

  


"Dunno, but still. We'll talk to Tomoyo later."

  


"I wonder what she's doing now...."

  


****************************************

  


Tomoyo currently had finished her homework. It laid perfectly on he desk, all typed and ready to go. It even was in its own binder to keep in wrinkle-free. She was on her floor, surrounded by sketches of costumes. She peered at one, made a couple of lines, and then moved to the next one. Tomoyo was working on 7 costume ideas. One for Syaoran, Meiling, Eriol. Sakura, Fei, Herself, and her mother. After all, Sonomi was going to a costume party. She was so engrossed with her work, she completely ignored the phone. _Now Syaoran needs this, and Sakura needs some jewelry. I don't even feel like she should have one, but best buds are for life...._ She worked away with her pencil, left and right, she twirled in circle on the carpet, making changes to each unique line of Tomoyo's Costume Corp.... _I wonder if I should ask Eriol what he wants...._

  


******************************************

  


Eriol hung up the phone. _I wonder what Tomoyo's so into that she refused the phone?_ He was in the den, sitting luxuriously on his giant scarlet chair, watching a fire burn. He drank his cup and tea, staring out into the window near him. Watching the cherry blossoms float, he sat composed and relaxed. His project, laid next to him, on the round coffee table. It was only half finished. The first copy was destroyed by Nakuru and Suppi's actions earlier. _I didn't like that one anyway, this one is much better..._ So he sat, watching the petals swirl towards their destination, while he drank his tea in a glass cup, in a room next to a kitchen with Nakuru trying to get Suppi to eat sugar, in a mansion in Tomoeda. _Maybe I should try to call Tomoyo again....._

  


_****************************************************_

  


Sakura was currently at a party, putting off her assignment. She sat there, dancing with a gentleman, Fei. Together they danced the day and night away, oblivious to the outside. Together they twirled, and swirled, and moved, and gracefully played out a classic type of ballroom. After all, it was a RICH friends party, and she had to be proper..... And the assignment wasn't even effaced on the two's face as they swayed away into the crowd of other dancers on the marble dancer floor.....

  


***********************************************

Okay you guys, that was a filler. Also, if you want to be notified of updates, drop a review WITH your e-mail address. It will be so much easier for me to do that! Okay, that's about it! R&R! Sowwie again for not updating, but the next weeks chappie will be present on Sunday. You can count on it! Enjoy your day!

  



	12. Special: Meiling

**Author's Note:** Hiya, finally got to the special assignment after a while. I hope you enjoy. School is so bad! _ My mom is still upset about my grades, but I did raise them. So I finally finished this chappie and posted it! Oh, and the entry belongs to Sandra Cisneros.

  


**Quote of the Chappie: **_The truth of the matter is that you always know the right thing to do. The hard part is **doing it**. ~anonymous_

  


**Dedication: Sakura-san**-thankies for your comment and the assignment!! **ChibiCherry-**thankies for your support and for doing the assignment and all!! I so DEDICATE this STORY to you GALS!!!!

  


**Thankies List: ChibiCherry-**Thankies! Oh, and the draft can be due in a week, it's fine with me!!! **Sakura-san**-Thankies a lot to! I'll talk to ya laterz! And thanks to those who read but didn't review too!

  


**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, and Fei's from Xenogears. Okay? Good.

  


**Here's Hoping For Love**

By: Pink Cherry Blossom

Chapter 11: Special: Meiling

  


**Key:**

_blah_ = Thinking

"blah" = Talking

**************************

Everyone was in class on the first day of presentations. After all, everyone wanted to go to the dance. And even if you were sick, if your not here to present, you just lost your ticket.

  


Ms. Hajimi was at her desk in the corner. She sat, gathering all her papers, for this week was a no work week. She placed them in her briefcase, and sat down again. After hearing the bell, she stood up at the front and preached to the class.

  


"Okay, I hope you all have your projects. I wouldn't want for you to miss the dance. Now, we must start immediately if we want to be finished by friday." She started to look down the list, picking the first person to be tortured first. Suddenly, her classroom door was busted open by two teenagers.

  


"Your late, Li and Li." Mrs. Hajimi glared at the two who dared to interrupt the class.

  


"Gomen, Hajimi-sensei. It's all Meiling's fault." Syaoran was a very punctual person. It was very unexpected for him not to be in school. But Meiling was another story.

  


"No it wasn't. It's yours. You drove late." Meiling detested. Mrs. Hajimi was getting irritated.

  


"No, if you finished your project earlier than this morning, we wouldn't be so late." Syaoran said in chinese.

  


"No, if you drove faster we wouldn't be late."

  


"I would have gotten a ticket. Plus, you just HAD to straighten your locker."

  


"It was messy. It needed to be cleaned."

  


"Yeah. At LUNCH!"

  


"You shut up!" 

  


"No, you shut up!"

  


"You!"

  


"You!"

  


"BOTH OF YOU!" Mrs. Hajimi yelled, disrupting the verbal battle. "I have no clue what you said, but next time stick to Japanese please."

  


"Yes ma'am" Syaoran and Meiling said. Noticing how the whole class was staring, both blushed a little red.

  


"FINALLY. So, Li-san, you may start us today."

  


"NANI?"

  


"Yes. I chosen you to start off presentations. Li-kun, take a seat. Li-san, take the stage." Trudging to their accordingly places, Meiling started with hers.

  


"Okay, I was chosen to Honesty. And I wrote this short piece. I made it like a journal entry. Please mind that I have this is as a negative way. It's about a girl name Esperanza, a poor latino girl who is very unfortunate. This is based off of my chapter story I write on my free-time."

  


_Sally, you lied. It wasn't what you said at all. What he did. _

_Where he touched me. I didn't want it Sally. _

_The way it's supposed to be, all the storybooks and the movies, _

_why did you lie to me?_

  


_I was waiting by the red clowns. _

_I was standing by the tilt-a-whirl where you said. _

_And anyway I don't like carnivals. _

_I went to be with you because you laugh on the tilt-a-whirl, _

_you throw your head back and laugh. _

_I hold you change, wave, count how many times you go by. _

_Those boys that look at you because you're pretty. _

_I like to be with you, Sally. You're my friend. _

_But that big boy, where did he take you? _

_I waited such a long time. I waited by the red clowns, just like you said, _

_but you never came, you never came for me._

  


_Sally Sally a hundred times. Why didn't you hear me when I called? _

_Why didn't you tell them to leave me alone? The one who grabbed me by the arm, _

_he wouldn't let me go. He said I love you, Spanish girl, _

_I love you, and pressed his sour mouth to mine._

  


_Sally, make him stop. I couldn't make them go away. _

_I couldn't do anything but cry. I don't remember. It was dark. _

_I don't remember. I don't remember. _

_Please don't make me tell it all._

  


_Why did you leave me all alone? _

_I waited my whole life. You're a liar. They all lied. _

_All the books and the magazines, everything that told it wrong. _

_Only his dirty fingernails against my skin, only his sour smell again. _

_The moon that watched. The tilt-a-whirl. The red clowns laughing their thick-tongue laugh._

_Then the colors began to whirl. Sky tipped. Their high black shoes ran. Sally, you lied, you lied. _

_He wouldn't let me go. He said I love you. _

_I love you, Spanish girl._

  


Everyone clapped for Meiling. Mrs. Hajimi asked, "That was great. A little dark, but still great. I just wish you would give some background info on that."

  


Meiling scoffed at that. "You just asked for a writing piece. I gave you one. You should be happy. I'm happy. Let me sit down." Mrs.Hajimi started to turn red, when she saw the time. After that she called on others to continue today.

  


Suddenly, it was over. Mrs. Hajimi said, "Okay class. Today was a great day. I haven't decided if I want to great these yet or not. Tomorrow, Kinomoto-san will start. Good day." The class left without a second thought.

  


In the hallways, you could hear a small echo. "HOEEEEEEE?!?!?!?!?!!?"

  


******************************

I hope you likes that. I must continue to write. I have an english assignment to attend to. BYE!


	13. Special: Sakura

**Author's Note:** Hiya, finally got to the special assignment after a while. I hope you enjoy. School is so bad! _ My mom is still upset about my grades, but I did raise them. So I finally finished this chappie and posted it! Oh, and the entry belongs to ChibiCherry!.

  


**Quote of the Chappie: **_One thing you can't recycle is **wasted time** ~Anonymous_

  


**Dedication: Sakura-san**-thankies for your comment and the assignment!! **ChibiCherry-**thankies for your support and for doing the assignment and all!! I so DEDICATE this STORY to you GALS!!!!

  


**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, and Fei's from Xenogears. Okay? Good.

  


**Here's Hoping For Love**

By: Pink Cherry Blossom

Chapter 12: Special: Sakura

  


**Key:**

_blah_ = Thinking

"blah" = Talking

**************************

It was Tuesday today. Another day for students to be tortured about the assignment and the presentation. And the fact that you don't know if your getting graded. Or even worst, it's weighed.

  


Mrs. Hajimi was feeling is a fantastic mood. She loved to torture the students. Especially Kinomoto Sakura. She was so easy to manipulate and frighten. Pathetic little Kinomoto. Nothing like her older brother.

  


The bell rang. "Okay class, we shall continue to read our projects. Kinomoto-san, please, come up on the stage to share your delightful piece. We would all love to here it."

  


Sakura, shockingly walked to the front for all her classmates to see here. "Okay. Hoe. Ano, I picked out ano...faithfulness. I wrote a short story to go with this."

  


_**Once, in a time long ago, there lived a simple young peasant. Her name being Miya, had sweet smile that many came to see and her happiness made her a joy to be around. At the age of 18, she was expected to marry soon, and as everyone suspected, young men began to suddenly remain behind to talk to her about insignificant things.   
  
But suddenly something seemed to have changed with her. It was a positive effect that made everyone even happier, although none knew the cause.   
  
One fine day of the warm golden rays of the sun, Miya had done the normal. She had traveled to a forest nearby the town and gone to collect herbs, as she was the village's healer. Her knowledge on medicinal plants was vast- she had learned it all from her late mother, who had been the village doctor before her.   
  
Once into the forest, Miya had disappeared for hours and had stayed in the forest overnight. She had come back the next day wearing a bright smile, her brightest yet. Her smile continued growing brighter and brighter. Her cheerful attitude made the town an even happier place than before.   
  
Much to the townspeople's chagrin, she never explained to them what happened in the forest and although they cajoled and pleaded with her to tell them, all she gave was a mysterious smile alight in her bright eyes. They all made guesses but to no avail did she answer if the guess was correct or not.   
  
Miya constantly returned to the forest and remained there for long periods of time. The townspeople had decided to respect her privacy and left her alone about the matter but they still hoped that one day she would spill her secret.   
  
But one day Miya came back from the forest with tears spilling down her cheeks. Her happy smile had disappeared.   
  
The townspeople were concerned and all jumped to cheer her up.   
  
However, nothing worked and Miya seemed to dwell in sadness. She could not and would not smile, leaving the town with an air of depression hanging its head. And although she apologized endlessly, she couldn't seem to crack even the slightest smile.   
  
Many questioned her and soon, after far too many attempts to cheer her up, Miya lost her temper. Her eyes were filled with wild fire as she yelled for everyone to leave her alone. The townspeople were immensely hurt. Miya had never lost her temper at them and all they wanted to do was help.   
  
Days passed and Miya remained in her cottage alone. Her conscience ate at her and she was sorry that she had ever yelled. Anger was a new emotion for her and quite frankly, she didn't like the emotion at all. Day after day she persuaded herself to steel herself against emotions like that and after quite a few days, she managed to force a smile onto her face. She came out into the daylight and drank in the warm air and eventually her pale cheeks returned to a rosy color.   
  
Months soon turned into years and although Miya's smile was fake, she gave it her all to smile for other people. She had pushed the men away from her and it was soon obvious that she did not want to marry any of this town.   
  
Over all the time that she was in her pretense to make others happy, she had debated on whether to return to the forest or not. Yet, something connected her to it and that overturned all the odds for her not to go. At the touch of dawn, she left for the forest. She was hesitant to go but left anyway. Her fists were clenched tight as she left for the forest. She looked at her feet as she went and before she knew it she was at her special place again.   
  
Her special place.   
  
She felt salty tears drench her cheeks again as she noticed that he had not reappeared. =You promised!= she felt her thoughts scream. =You promised that if I waited for a year you'd be back!= Her hair covered her eyes and hid her face as she collapsed onto the ground. =You promised..=   
  
I did promise didn't I?   
  
Miya slowly turned around as she a man smile boyishly down at her. A flamboyant smile was smeared across his face. The unknown man bent down and picked her up. She hugged him tightly and then frowned. Why did you go and leave me?   
  
A slight shadow crossed the man's face. It was hard for me to leave you, believe me. The higher Gods commanded me to do so. They believed that mortal woman cannot and could not stay faithful to a lover for a year. They also believed that a God, lesser or not, and a mortal should not be involved with one another in any way. I was desperate. And in an attempt to try to get them to let me come back to you, I made them a bet. If you stayed unfaithful to me in the duration of the time they set, I could not return to this forest and see you again. If you stayed faithful to me, I would have been allowed to wed and see you again. He smiled. You stayed faithful to me and that is why I am able to return   
  
Miya blinked in astonishment. What crude Gods! She frowned a bit. How rude. We mortals are able stay faithful! Didn't you defend me, Tak?   
  
Tak smiled. Of course I did! That's why I made that bet. I knew I would win. He pushed a few streaks of hair out of Miya's eyes. I knew you'd stay faithful to me**_

  


Sakura was finally done. She opened up her eyes, and looked around. Then the students started to clap. All except Syaoran, who was at the time, thinking. _If only Sakura realized the message she put into the story..._

  


"That was a great piece Kinomoto-san. Good job. The more I hear of great reports, the more you step to getting a grade for it." The teacher heard many groans from that. "Anyway, continuing on..." The rest of the day went by as more presentations were performs.

  


The bell was once heard again. "Okay minna-san. Time to go. Hiirigizawa, you're next after Takiwasa tomorrow. Good day." And then the students started to get up until Mrs.Hajimi announced, "Oh, and I forget. Gomen, demo Long-san is gone on a trip, it was a family emergency, so he won't be at school."

  


Sakura was paralyzed to the ground. _Why didn't he tell me? He could have phone me or something... _Feeling a tug at her sleeve, it erased the thought from her mind. _Why?_

  


********************************

A.N. Okay you know Fei is gone. This is almost over, there are like 5 chapters left after these ones. Then I can finish my other four! YAY! ^^ R&R!

  



	14. Special: Tomoyo

A.N. Hey you guys! My name is Rudy Bradford, PCB's big bro. Gomen nasai for the hold up. PCB currently got the flu, and then while she had it, she also had a severe asthma attack, sending her to the hospital. She is currently there, and watching me write this on the labtop. PCB can't type well enough as of yet, but she is still reading stories and reviewing for all her peeps (no way I just said that). So I have posted the chapters of her latest stories. I just wanted you to know so that there wasn't a note of absence. We will have a great Turkey day at the hospital tomorrow. And if you want, send her so email. It will cheer her up and hopefully bring her back to health. Domo Arigato! Oyasumi, Minna-san!

  


Quote of the Chappie: _If you are sick in the stomach, try **tums**. If your horny, try **tums** backwards._

  


A.N. Thankies to all who reviewed! I love ya! *hugs* And the song is owned proudly by The Corrs, just like CCS is owned proudly by CLAMP.

  


**Here's Hoping For Love**

**By: Pink Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter 13: Special: Tomoyo**

  


***************************************

Mrs. Hajimi was very impatient today. She wanted today to be over and done with, and she was trying to calm down the students and their incessant talking. She just wanted the day to be over. 

  


"Calm down class! Finally!" She got all the attention, after the bell rang for all to hear. "Okay, let's get started as always." She called down a lot of names to be shared. At the last of the list was Tomoyo. 

  


The bell was going to ring in 10 minutes. "Okay. Tomoyo will be our last person for today. We will finish by tomorrow IF you guys still want to go to the dance." Cheers were heard throughout the class. "Okay, and without further ado *snickers* Tomoyo will entertain us." Mrs. Hajimi sat back down, and was finally glad that the day was over. After all, this WAS her last class, at least on Wednesdays and Fridays.

  


Tomoyo walked to the front gracefully, bringing a piece a paper. " Okay class, I have decided to write a song. I thought that it would be nice to sing about something. My subject is about forgiveness. We all have to forgive someone in our lifetime," She looked over at Syaoran, and then at Sakura before continuing, "And I hope this will get the message across." She stood, and with her chin held up high, she sang from the diaphram with words from the heart.

  


_All alone, staring on, watching her life go by,  
When her days are grey and her nights are black,  
Different shades of mundane and the one eyed furry toy  
That lies upon the bed has often heard her cry  
And heard her whisper out a name long forgiven, but not forgotten,  
  
_Already with the first verse, her voice captured everyone's attention, and she was soon smiling as she sang to her heart's content.

  


_You're forgiven not forgotten  
You're forgiven not forgotten  
You're forgiven not forgotten  
You're not forgotten  
  
A bleeding heart torn apart, left on an icy grave,  
In the room where they once lay, face to face,  
Nothing could get in their way, but now the memories of the man  
Are haunting her days and the craving never fades,  
She's still dreaming of a man long forgiven, but not forgotten,  
  
You're forgiven not forgotten  
You're forgiven not forgotten  
You're forgiven not forgotten  
You're not forgotten  
  
Still alone, staring on, wishing her life goodbye  
As she goes searching for the man long forgiven, but not forgotten,  
  
You're forgiven not forgotten  
You're forgiven not forgotten  
You're forgiven not forgotten  
You're forgiven not forgotten  
You're forgiven not forgotten  
You're forgiven not forgotten  
You're forgiven not forgotten  
You're forgiven not forgotten  
You're not forgotten  
You're not forgotten  
No, You're not forgotten_

  


After Tomoyo finished her last note, the bell rang. Everyone was still in their seats, watching Tomoyo. After a minute passed by, Tomoyo said, "Domo Arigato." That had gotten the class out of their dazes. Even Mrs. Hajimi.

  


Shaking her head, she too was awaken. "Class. Dismissed." The students all left the building, and those for tomorrow were worrying about their turns. 

  


Hajimi-sensei turned around from her desk and with a final note, "You guys will be getting graded for this." But no one was left. She sighed, shook her head, and departed from the classroom too.

********************

A.N. I hope you like it! That's about it! I was feeling sick earlier, but I'm fine now. Update please!


	15. Special: Eriol and Syaoran

A.N. Even though I'm suppose to be recovering, and doing homework, I'm trying to finish this story! So sorry, about this extra late update, but you know how it is in the hospital....Thanks for the reviews!

  


Disclaimer: The poem is owned by Sakura-san as CCS is owned by CLAMP.

  


Quote of the Chappie: _One who aims at **nothing** is sure to **hit** it._

  


Here's Hoping For Love

  


By: Pink Cherry Blossom

  


Chapter 14: Special: Eriol and Syaoran

  


********************

  


It was a new day, the last day before the dance tonight. Gosh knows why the dance was on a Thursday, but it was. But today was not a good day. Not a good one for Eriol or Syaoran. English was first today. Oh yes, already sounds like fun.

  


Eriol was in trouble as it was. This morning, Nakuru just had to feed Suppi that Pecan Dreams' dough. Sure, it was good, but not when it's splattered all over your mantle INCLUDING your homework assignment. And using magic just takes all the fun out of it, so here he was, at school, in Mrs. Hajimi's class with NO work. Great, just great. Eriol sat in his seat, and just let his head drop on the desk. No one heard, 'cause today just happen to be special again. Nakuru thought it would be funny to play a joke on him. So it was really 6 am, when he thought it was 7. Great, just great.....

  


At the meantime, Syaoran, who decided to be here at school at 6 for no reason whatsoever, came powerhousing through the hallways. He had his assignment, but he was furious. Last night, Syaoran was trying to be civil. Seeing Sakura was hard enough, but he decided to make amends for now, at least until he cause Fei to have a 'fatal' accident. But she blew him off. Just walked by. No hi, no 'gomen nasai,' no 'move bitch' no nothing. It was strange. But he was mad, and he had his assignment. Time to show what he's worth!

  


Time seem to tick by. Syaoran entered the room, not noticing Eriol as Eriol did the same. So they sat at their desks until school started. Finally, students started to file in, one by one. At last, Sakura came blazing by, and squeezed herself in front of the teacher. The bell rang, class begins.

  


"Kinomoto-san, watch it nezt time." Mrs. Hajimi reprimanded.

  


"Gomen." Sakura sat at her desk, inhaling air deeply. After all, when one runs before the bell rang, they get short of breath.

  


"Now to continue on. Oh yes, Makoto, please, share with us. No funny business today." Mrs. Hajimi said again. So Makoto shared. Finally, it came to Eriol.

  


"Ah yes, grant us with your presence today, Hiiragizawa."

  


"Hajimi-sensei. I have a problem. My guardian at home ruined my project, and it's not presentable..." Everyone was silent. One reason was because Eriol NEVER had nothing late, and two, Hajimi-sensei hates it when students come up with lame excuses.

  


The silence was too thick. And Hajimi cut it with her steel voice. "You're lucky. I just found out that you had the same one as Tokiato-san has. I was going to let it pass, but now you have an excuse to do a new one. I'll give it to ya later." Eriol was relieved, though it was latent under his mask. Syaoran knew better, he knew Eriol was sweating and felt a ton of bricks off his shoulders...

  


"Okay then, the last person for today, and aren't you lucky LI-KUN, 'cause you're the last to go. That means you'll have free time today. And being the mean teacher that I am, there's no homework." Li was happy he was last, and that there was no homework...

  


Walking up to the class, he took a glimpse at Sakura, and notice her attention. Good, 'cause this one was just for her after all.....

  


"I was given the task of doing the action BETRAYAL and I decided to write a poem. Having experienced this first-hand, I was able to exploit many of my emotions ans thoughts into this piece..."

  


.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*

  


**B E T R A Y A L  
  
Cutting me deep I find you here  
after swearing oh so long ago...  
to be mine  
to wait for me  
but now your held in another's arms.  
Betrayal that cuts my heart,  
Betrayal that cuts my soul  
leaving both to bleed  
no longer whole.  
  
I waited throughout the years, thoughout the pain  
to see you again.  
I braved all the sadness of separation  
only to come back to my love betrayed,  
you with another.   
How could one whom I held dear  
betray something we held for the longest time.  
Cutting my heart  
Twisting my soul  
both bleed  
no longer whole.  
  
Betrayed...for the first time  
Betrayed...with no one else to find  
Betrayal of the love kind.  
That leaves the heart  
torn apart forever.  
  
Scared for the rest of time and   
and never to find  
what I lost from your betrayal  
ever again.  
Pain flies through me at the thought  
of what we had but you forgot.  
You betrayed the promise we made.  
  
It stings.  
It hurts.  
Cutting my heart  
Tearing my soul  
this betrayal finds me  
no longer whole.**

.

¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*

  


Sakura was stagnant; glued to her chair with eyes on Syaoran. She felt them water up. She knew that she did wrong, but now she realized his true feelings about the matter! What a fool she was! How could she do this? Putting her head down at last, she felt tired and weak. 'And who wouldn't???'

  


"I wrote this poem to the girl that I love. And it's hard for me, because I still love her, yet I know I can't have her heart...." Sakura glanced up, and noticed his forlorn look. And she cried, and finally realized something...

  


She was back in love with Syaoran!

  


Even though she was confused, she loved Syaoran more than Fei! But now problems arise. 'How will I tell Fei? And more importantly, Syaoran? He won't believe me now... Fei's gone, but they said he'll be back tonight... what a pickle you've gotten yourself into... I know I'll talk to Tomoyo! I have to get my costume anyway....' Now she hoped to meet a resolution tonight. But someone was going home broken hearted... 

  


But who?

  


***************

  


I decided to end it there. You don't need to know how the rest of the day went, or what Mrs. Hajimi said, or Tomoyo's, Meiling's, or Eriol's opinion! They're not important, unless you think so. 'Cause really they're just small insights and have nothing to do with the ending plot....

  


I have a task now. Excluding this story, I will try to make my chapters longer for people. So be happy! After this, there's the dance, and then 2 more chapters, I think. So stay tuned! The next chapter will definitely be up on Thursday!! ^^


	16. The Dance

****************** Here's Hoping For Love  
  
By: Pink Cherry Blossom  
  
Chapter 16: The Dance  
  
******************  
  
Walking into the gym was a big surprise. Turning every which way was some kind of character from some video game. It was quite good for a Halloween/Harvest Dance. Syaoran was walking around decked up in Squall's outfit from FFVIII. Having the proper type hair, he placed in steel blue contacts and gathered his costume from Tomoyo right after school. He even had to ever popular Griever necklace, which he loved the best....next to the belts.  
  
Hanging off his arm, was Meiling, dressed as Rinoa. Syaoran had put on an illusion spell to make Meiling's hair short, since it wouldn't fit into the wig. She had on the Yellow dress from the SeeD ball. She even had light brown contacts, and the Griever ring on her chain necklace. What a better way to go to dress as FFVIII's famous couple (and get Sakura jealous at the same time...).  
  
Searching around the dark gym, the two began to search out their friends under the strobe light. Finally coming across Eriol and Tomoyo, they began to talk.  
  
"So I see you're Squall for tonight." Eriol commented.  
  
"Yeah. And I see you're Tommy from Vice City. What made you come in that get-up? Oh, yeah. Thanks a alot Tomoyo, this was truly great." Syaoran said. It was true, Eriol was decked up as Tommy V. from GTA: Vice City. And he had thought he would had been Link or something.  
  
"So Tommy, is this your hoe?" Meiling asked innocently. Tomoyo was looking like one of the prostitutes from GTA, so it seemed really funny.  
  
"Yeah, he's my bitch." Tomoyo gave him a kiss. IT was quite funny indeed. The four began to talk like nothing is new, until they hear their favorite song play.  
  
"You have to dance with me Syaoran, please?" Meiling knew Syaoran was not really a dancer though he had great moves. "Okay." The couple moved out, and started to groove to the fast beat, swinging and swaying, grinding and rolling. Who knew where the teachers were? No one stopped all the action out on the dance floor. So sliding up next to them was Eriol and Tomoyo. They had a glint in their eyes, a little competition to start off the night. So moving to the beat, they twisted and turned and pulled off moves no one could believe. Tossing partners in the air, bending them ways they never knew, it was an all out. So they switched partners, and it was even greater. The crowd soon parted for them, just gawking at the way they pulled out stunts only seen in movies. And finally, the music stopped. With Meiling and Tomoyo bending backwards in the middle, and the guys leaning forward, it was over. The crowd clapped and continue to dance on, while the four went to go get drinks.  
  
"That was great, but it's a tie still." Syaoran said. He was a bit winded, still trying to get his breath caught up. He winked at Meiling.  
  
"Still, I didn't know you could turn that way, sweetie." Eriol chimed to Tomoyo. She wasn't really a gym person, but you be surprised.  
  
"Well, I didn't know we knew that many dance steps PERIOD." Meiling said. Coke rushing down her throat, she felt better, refreshed. She was ready for another round.  
  
"Well, has anyone seen Sakura?" With all the action and drama, no one really cared. But it did bring up a good point.  
  
"Well, no. Oh, but I see her now." Sakura was up by the stage, dancing with some of her other friends. She was dressed as Princess Peach. And she really looked like royalty.  
  
The stage was cleared, and soon someone came up. It was a surprise that tey wanted attention already.  
  
:"Excuse me." The crowd quieted down. "Yes, I have an important message. I have to announce that Our fellow Senior, Fei Hong, has died. He was killed in a plane crash. Let's give a few moments of silence. Then continue the dance, please." The silence, was pregnant. And watching Sakura, she looked like she didn't care a bit. No tears, all smiles. That was bad of her, as Syaoran noticed.  
  
The dance started again, until Sakura came over here, with her innocent smile and sparkly eyes.  
  
"Syaoran can I talk to you?" Sakura asked. He glanced at everyone, they shooed him off.  
  
"I guess." Sakura grabbed his arm, and dragged him outside. She stood very proud like, too good to be true. It was a deceiving stance.  
  
"Well, what do you want?" Syaoran was kind-of upset. I mean, who wouldn't? Someone dies, it wa you're boyfriend. She should be crying, or at least look sad. Hell, he gave up his love for her in order for her to be with Fei. It had better be one hell of an explanation!  
  
"Well, Syaoran. I just wanted to tell you. I love you." Sakura stood there smiling. Was he suppose to be happy or sad? Sure, he wanted this, but not because someone was dead...  
  
"You love me? Well, what about Fei, huh?" Syaoran decided to hear her out first. No use jumping to conclusions...  
  
"Fei, well he died, but I realized I love you." And she still stood there smiling. That made Syaoran mad!  
  
"Well, I glad. But what about Fei? You act like you don't care! It's like one minute you love him, but now that he's dead, you decided to go for second best!"  
  
"No, that's not it. I've always loved you. Love you."  
  
"Well, that's not funny. You knew about Fei didn't you?"  
  
"Well, yes, but..."  
  
"And you love him, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
"So you know you can't love two people like that, right?"  
  
"Right, but..."  
  
"So, how come you have to tell me that you love me now?"  
  
:"'Cause I've come to terms with my feelings."  
  
"Yeah, but that's not right. It doesn't feel right. Until you can prove to me that you love me, well, it's not going to happen anytime soon." Syaoran turned and walked away. Sakura stood, and thought about it, before going back in the gym.  
  
Syaoran walked back to the table where the gang was. "You guys, I'm going home right now. I'm not in the mood to dance anymore. Meiling you can stay, but let me talk to ya for a moment." Meiling followed him to the outside. Under the moonlight, Syaoran looked so upset, and you could actually see the tears down his face.  
  
"What's wrong now?"  
  
"Sakura told me she loved me. But, I can't take her word. She knew Fei died, but acts like nothing happened. I need her to prove she loves me, not because I was second best." Meiling grew silent, just listening. "And, I'm going home tomorrow. I can't take this anymore." Meiling was surprised, but understood.  
  
"Syaoran, I understand now. It's okay. I'll tell the others, you go home. Take a shower, watch TV, rest. It's okay." Meiling game her cousin a comforting hug, and then watched as he left, giving her one last wink. Walking back in the gym, she approached the table of two.  
  
"Syaoran's upset. Sakura told him she loved him, but he was indecidive about what to do. But he's going home tomorrow, so we have to get Sakura to do SOMETHING!" Meiling, had a look in her eye. No one knew what. So they left the dance early, and decided to sleep on it. Syaoran wasn't leaving just yet, but he would be gone by night time. So people went home, Meiling spending the night at Tomoyo's to give Syaoran some 'alone' time.  
  
Sakura was with her friends, still with a determined look in her eyes. She kept on dancing, thinking of a way to prove to Syaoran it was true. So the music went, the friends danced, it was a good night for at least someone else.  
  
***********************  
  
SxS will get together soon. Sorry about Fei there too. I have to go. Don't feel like writing an A/N note. Sorry about no quote, and thanks for the reviews..Sorry for the late update also, I had compications... My friend died, and I'm still upset. It's been a bad week. R&R. Bye. 


	17. Here's Hoping For Love

A.N: Hello, I'm back again. I'm feeling much better these days except I got the flu and my phone line is confuzzled. But other than that, I do have a PLAN! I will finish this story by Sunday, and get all my other stories' chapters out by that next Saturday! I'm glad I'm finally getting somewhere after recovering!

  


Thankies to all those people who reviewed.. (gomen, I forgot to write down who did.....-_-;;;)

  


Quote of the Chappie: _Don't give up on hope. Never. And I won't give up on us. I'll find the road home. I'll find my way back to you. I love you. ~A Love Note_

  


****************

  


Here's Hoping For Love

  


By: Pink Cherry Blossom

  


Chapter 17: Here's Hoping For Love

  


*******************

  


It was morning already. Syaoran stood by the door in his room, checking over any items that he didn't need. There was his suitcase, on the bed with all clothing and items packed neat and ready to go. Decked up in a nice white suit with a cream colored sweater turtleneck, he was in his formal attire required for first class. It was only dawn by then, after all, the rainbow colors twinkled through the drapes. Peering around, he looked at his watch, and realized his was still a little early. Running a hand through his chocolate locks, he thought about his dream. (sorry, no dream sequence, I didn't really liked the way it turned out for me.....-_-;;;;)

  


Sighing, he left the room to get Meiling. She sat on the couch in the living room, sipping a hot cup of cocoa, and staring into the distance.

  


"Hello, Meiling." Syaoran said. He sat down right next to her. She didn't even look at him, just sat there, staring at the wall.

  


"Hello, Li. How's it been?"

  


"Well, I had a bad night, but hopefully today will be much better after the airport." He sighed a little and rested a bit on the arms.

  


"I'm sorry. Hope you get better sleep tonight. You'll need it." That puzzled Syaoran. What did she mean by that?

  


"Well, it's 6."

  


"Yes. I heard the class was taking a field trip to see you off."

  


"Well then, it will just be harder on them."

  


"Indeed." Meiling got up and went into the kitchen to drop her cup in the sink. She had already decided to stay in Japan. Not wanting to leave her friends as of yet, she was still enrolled in school.

  


"Well, you want to go have breakfast before then?" Syaoran glanced at her.

  


"Sure." Getting up to leave, Meiling already had her clothes on. Grabbing their wallets and keys, they leave out the door.

  


**********************

  


Sakura for once in her life got up extra early. She has been planning all night on how to prove to her new found love that her words rang out true. It was already 7 by then. Syaoran's flight didn't leave until about 9, so she was going to school and leaving with the class. Sighing heavily, she grabbed her backpack and money, went downstairs.

  


Seeing no one, she decided to make pancakes for the family and Kero-chan, then leave for school. After all that was donw, she left out the door to walk. Glancing around, she noticed how beautiful the Sakura trees were, how fresh the air smelled, how calm the weather was around her. She realized she never took time anymore for all the little things. And she started to regret.

  


"Ohayo Sakura-chan." Sakura was shocked for a moment. Tomoyo stood next to her smiling and all happy. What was with her? Wasn't she sad that Li was leaving? Didn't she care how her feelings would change once he left?

  


"Hoe....Ohayo."

  


"Daijoubu?"

  


"Hai. Genki-desu." She put on her dazzling smile and walked along with Tomoyo down to school. Getting there, she saw all the school buses in the front with the teachers and other fellow students. Getting onto one of the buses, she sat down next to Naoko and started to chat around. But still in the back of her mind, she still hadn't found a way to prove to Syaoran she loves him and only him.

  


*******************

  


Reaching the airport, Sakura departed from the bus and walked up to the door. She knew this was her last chance. And she was taking a BIG risk. She knew Syaoran was worth it though. She knew it, her heart knew it, and even her mind agreed. Walking ahead of everyone, she began to search through the crowds for her love, that little glimspe of chocolate hair, and a glance of amber eyes. Everywhere she looked, he wasn't there.

  


The class finally got to the gate, but Syaoran was not there. There he was! Over by the gate, he was talking with Meiling. The students and teachers walked over and wished Syaoran good wishes. He just stood there, smiled and replied back softly. Sakura watched away from the people, just satisfied with looking at Syaoran from a distance. She had no plan, which made her heart fall apart. Watching him leave her here, it was hearr-breaking, and she knew it was her fault. If only she listened to her heart than her brain!

  


Not even realizing it, the last call was heard for Syaoran's flight. Coming back from the bathroom with his back facing her, he picked up his bags and walked to the gate. Never looking back, he walked on.

  


"NO! SYAORAN!" Sakura shouted. The class parted for her, and she ran up to Syaoran, placing a hand on his shoulder. Still with his back to her, she began to talk.

  


"I'm so SORRY Syaoran. Please, you must forgive me. I know how you feel now, and I couldn't bear to part from you a second time now that I know that my feelings are true. I hope you have it in your heart to forgive me. I never meant to hurt you, but I know I did. And I regret that I broke your heart. I'm glad I had a second chance with you, and I don't want to throw that away along with my dreams and my love. So Syaoran, please. Tell, me, do you forgive me? I don't care that you may not love me again. I will be content being friends. Turn around Syaoran. At least, give me one last hug?"

  


Turning around....Syaoran began to slowing look at her.....

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


(aren't I mean? Okay, keep scrolling. It's all about the tension there.)

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Sakura's hand flew up in shock! This was not Syaoran! This guy had gray eyes! She poured her heart to a stranger! So where was Syaoran? Did he leave already? Did she miss her chance?

  


"Sakura, you have proven you love. I love you, too." Syaoran walked out from behind a pillar and held open his arms. Sakura ran, and drived straight into his body, hugging him with all his worth.

  


"OH Syaoran, I'm so sorry." Sakura snuggled up to him, and then she stopped for a second. What was all this?

  


Syaoran reading her mind, started to tell her. "Oi. We set you up. I wasn't going to leave, but Eriol helped me plan this. I talked to the teachers and even my almost-twin, Evan. I met him out here, and he did me a favor. I had to be sure your words rang true. Well, here's hoping for love, and look what I got." Syaoran hugged her tighter.

  


All around them, they hear 'kiss' chanting it, wanting them to. Eriol sat with his arm around Tomoyo as she recorded the whole thing.

  


Syaoran bent down and took her lips with his own. Oh what a first kiss! Sakura tasted likt strawberries and Syaoran like Chocolate. Melting into each other, they stood lip-locked, and finally pulled apart. Basking in each other's presence, they ignored the cheering, and the shouts of "KAWAII" they ignored the world and the clapping. It was just them. Walking out hand in hand, they left the airport, and even forgot about school. But it didn't matter, school was cancelled anyway, courtesy of Meiling.

  


They didn't even notice to three shadows following them back to Syaoran's apartment. Reaching there, he pulled Sakura in the room, and kissed her with all the love that was stored over the years..

  


***********************

  


WOW! Now all that is left in the epilogue, which will be very very short. Just a wrap up of course! R&R!


	18. Epilogue

A.N: I'm so happy! No quotes and here's a long list of thank yous for every single person who ever read this! Big Thank you to Sakura-san, Chibi-Cherry and ChibiSakuraAvalon! I luv you guys so much! And thankies to: **Kawaii-sakurasyaoran*****sK*Sakuragirl*Syaoran's Tenshi Itsumademo***Amanda***Kan-chan***kyou_sohma***Chiruri*Jared***kitfunk@hotmail.com***Animefreak242*none*Kalyani*aZnDrEaMeR1788*masterofwords*Blind Faith*freakygirl*Enchanted Sapphire*Diana@Lineelu2001*MoonWind***

  


  


******************

Here's Hoping For Love

  


By: Pink Cherry Blossom

  


Chapter 18: Epilogue

  


******************

  


After the service, everyone threw in their roses. Dressed in black, the school went to lay final peace with the dead Fei. The Ebony coffin was then lowered into the ground., Sakura cried onto Syaoran's shoulder. She would always remember him, as a friend. He was very kind to her, and she would never forgot that. Turning around, she remembered her speech about Fei. The tears and the wails. The flowers and the rainy weather. Galncing up in the sky, she noticed the clouds, and she knew up there, Fei was happy. And she would be happy too. Kissing Syaoran softly on the lips, she walked out the cementary hand in hand, heart and heart with her one true love.

  


_There's only one way to go. With hopes and dreams to keep you alive, have faith in the world and it will return its joy to you ten-fold. Never hold back in Life, there's always one true path. All you have to do is be willing to take it. And who knows? The grass in always greener on the other side...._

  


***********************

  


Yay! I'm so finished! The epilogue was short, but like I said, it was a wrap up. The quote is told to me through my friend, and I had to conclude this with it!

I hope you enjoyed this as much as I have! This was my first chapter story ever finished! And I don't really care about reviews either, because writing is a passion and reviews shouldn't matter! Well, until next time! Thank you so much! And I leave you with a quote that my dance teacher told me, but can be used for other uses....

  


_"In dance class, you're here to have fun. When you hang up your jacket by the door, leave your bad days and feelings along with it. Just for an hour be happy and enjoy what you love to do. Then, hopefully, when you leave, the weather will be wonderful. So you can leave your jacket for another day. And maybe, your bad feelings can stay hanging on the wall, too."_


End file.
